White Tigers United
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max and Saori have been in love with each other and when one convicted guy comes in to destroy everything, Saori's feelings for Max increased and wants to go back with him. Will they succeed? This is them as adults. Dedicated to Master of Stories! Hope ya like! Rated T for violence, language and a tiny mentioning of domestic abuse.
1. Prologue

It's been on my head for a few weeks and this is completely out of my imagination. This is dedicated to my awesome friend, Master of Stories. Inspired by our role playing, I thought what if Max and Saori were boyfriend and girlfriend and she gets kidnapped by some random stranger...with a repuation as a rapist, but the love between the two of them is so strong that it can overcome anything? This is Max and Saori...as adults into the future where their romance triumphs. Warning: may contain violence, language and crazy stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

White Tigers United

by: Terrell James

Prologue

Years ago in China, a little white tiger cub walks across the Valley of Peace by himself and he was minding his own business, heading home until he acidently bumps into someone and he definitely wanted to apologize to look where he was going, but he soon looks up and saw this young white tigress looking up at him and he lets out a deep gasp as he looks into her eyes and it definitely shot him straight to the heart like it was the first time he's seen something so beautiful.

"Wow..." he whispered.

The young white tigress looks up at him and she asked, "Hello? Are you okay?"

He eventually slaps himself back into reality and he quickly responds, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." the white tigress said.

She then looks up at tiger cub's hazel-blue eyes and got immediately struck by how it sparkled and has never seen anyone like him before and she said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Maximus. But everyone else calls me Max."

"I'm Saori Okami."

"Saori...that's a pretty name." Max said.

"So's Maximus." Saori added, with a smile.

Max then blushed at this and that made Saori giggle a little bit and she said, "You're cute."

"I...I am?" asked Max.

Saori nooded her head and that made Max feel really infatuated with her from the start and she asked, "Wanna meet my brother?"

"No need."

She turns around and sees her brother; a grey wolf, walking by and as he stood beside her, he looks up at Max and he asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm...Max."

The white wolf lets out a little smile as he was familiarized with this cub and he said, :You're the one that saved my sister from those croc bandits, right?"

"Yeah?" asked Max, nervously.

"You remember Akashi, right? He's my wolf brother." Saori asked.

He then looks up at Akashi in the eye and recognized him from the nose up and he said, "Yeah, I remember him. You know my wolf brother, right?"

"Arizona? Yeah, he's awesome. Not to mention one heck of a fighter too." Akashi exclaimed.

Just then, Max spots a mountain cat coming towards Akashi and he said, "Hey, sweetie. What's going on?"

"Miyo! Hi there. We were just..." Akashi said, then Miyo turns her attention to Max and she was immediately hooked onto his attention as she patted her head.

"What's your name, sweetie?" asked Miyo.

"I'm Max."

"He's the one that saved me from those stupid croc bandits." Saori reminded.

Miyo then gasped in surprise that Saori had saved Max from those croc bandits and then she looked down to him and asked, "That was you?"

"Uh-huh." Max replied.

"Wow...you must be brave." Miyo said, excitedly.

Max smiled, then laughed softly at this and replied, "Oh, it's nothing."

Saori immediately comes up to Max and gives him a kiss on the cheek, in which made Max froze in shock and Akashi really surprised that she gave him something in return for saving her. Saori giggled and said, "That's for saving me."

And then.. she kissed him on the mouth, which also shocked Max as well and she said, "That's for hoping that we'll be together."

Max didn't really say anything and he just stood there, not moving that he was actually kissed twice and in response, he fainted. Akashi lets out a chuckle as he took some time to read Max's aura and he makes a pretty big discovery.

He looks at Miyo and he said, "I think Saori and Max would make a cute couple together."

"You think so?"

Arizona walks by and sees Akashi, Miyo and Saori standing there and Akashi was the first one to give Arizona a fist bump and Arizona said to him, "I saw the whole thing as I was gonna find Max."

"Did you see where...?" asked Akashi.

"Yep. I think these two are gonna be made for each other." Arizona replied.

* * *

Some Years later (A/N: Teen years; Max, 16 and Saori, 17)

Both Saori and Max are now teenagers and they spent a lot of time dating and stuff, from walking around the Valley to just playing around in the grass together. Max is always one to keep her laughing whenever he tells her a little joke or to make her day extra special and Saori's always one to be safe around Max when he protects her from whatever comes to her.

They looked at the sunset together further from the Valley of Peace as both of them cuddle close to each other and she nuzzles up close to Max's chest and said to him, "Promise me that you'll always be by my side no matter what."

Max looks at Saori in the eyes and he said, "I promise. I'll do everything I can to make you happy and to never leave you alone."

Soon, she comes closer to Max and they both kissed their lips in the most sweet and tender way and as they broke off, both of them started laughing very awkwardly and Saori asked, "What just happened?"

"Um...I think we kissed." Max replied, chuckling bashfully.

"Think we should...try that again just to make sure?" asled Saori.

"The thought crossed my mind."

Max then puts his finger on her cheek and kissed Saori in the lips again and this time...it was full of equal passion and their tongues started dancing around each other like out of control because it was full love between the two tigers. They then wrapped their bodies around each other while they continued on kissing.

After only 5 minutes, they broke off the kiss and she whispered, "I love you so much, Max."

"I love you too, Saori." Max whispered back.

She then puts her head above his chest and Max slowly patted her, to which she lets out a very small purr each time he rubs her head and held her closely so that they would never be apart.

They were both unaware that both Arizona and Akashi were spying on them and they saw they affection on display behind the bushes and Akashi lets out a small chuckle and said, "Max is the one for sure."

"Yeah, they're really right for each other. I know he's making a great boyfriend." Arizona whispered.

Akashi agreed with that and he said, "Wonder if they'll be mates in the future?"

"That would be great. We shouldn't be spying on them." Arizona added.

Akashi silently snickers and said, "We're not spying. We're just keeping an eye on them."

"What are you boys doing?"

They both turned around and saw Miyo standing there and Akashi could see that this was not one of her better moods and he said, "Hi..."

"Are you two spying on both Max and Saori?" asked Miyo, glaring at Akashi.

Akashi chuckled nervously while staring at Miyo's angry glare at him and he said, "Arizona...little help."

"You're on your own with this one." Arizona said, quickly.

* * *

Few years later...(Young adults; Saori, 19 and Max, 18)

Saori was walking home one night and she was in very good spirits after spending some time with Max again and she couldn't ask for any other mate other than the one she's with and would love to spend the rest of her life with.

She was unaware that out of the shadows that someone was watching her and it looks like he wants her all to himself and let no one else have her and he lets out a sharp, yet silent growl as he begins to prowl on her.

She hears some footsteps coming by and she might've assumed that it was Akashi coming in to spy on her and she knows how much she doesn't like it when her wolf brother plays pranks on her and she said, "Akashi...if that's you, quit it."

Then, the footsteps gets a lot quicker and that made her very afraid and it's when she knew...that it wasn't Akashi.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

All of a sudden, she gets punched, slapped and kicked to the ground and then shoved down and pinned by a Bengal orange tiger who's much older than her and puts a knife on her throat and said, "I've been watching you."

"Who the hell are you?!" Saori asked, fearfully.

The tiger growled at her as he tightened his grip on her arm, causing Saori to scream in pain, but the tiger slapped her in the face and said, "Shut up! If you want to know what's good enough for you, you'd have a better chance of being with me!"

Saori lets go of him and she told him, "I've already got a boyfriend! And I don't even know you!"

She walks away and that tiger refused to take no for an answer and he releases his daemon powers and that pretty much scared her straight up and he comes closer to Saori and said, "I don't think you even know who you're gonna deal with. Now...you come with me and leave your punkass boyfriend for me! Like it or not...you're my bitch!"

Saori got seriously offended by what he just said and replied, "I'm nobody's bitch."

He then grabbed her and just beat her down and shoved her in a bag and said, "Watch who you're talking to!"

He then drags her off and Saori started shouting for help, but the tiger whipped her harshly and shouted, "Shut up! If you live to be my wife..."

"Never!" Saori shouted.

She began protesting against this very loudly and it caught Max's attention as he was walking by and he had thought it was Saori's voice and he just thought he'd investigate and from the sounds of it...it is Saori.

"Saori?!

"Max? Max! Help me!" Saori shouted.

The tiger wasn't gonna have this and as he saw Max running to save her, the masked tiger brought out his daemon powers and used it to beat up Max and slam him down hard and he said, "You stay away from my mate!"

Max growls angrily after that stranger tiger referred to Saori as his mate and he said, "Since when?"

"I said so!"

"Max!"

"Saori!"

"Help me!"

The unmasked tiger began beating the crap out of her with every chance he gets and as Max watched her mate being swept away from this monster, he felt completely helpless that his one time to save her was being stopped by this crazy tiger that neither of them knew and it hurt Max to see that this person was gonna take her away.

He lets out a few tears as he lowered his head down and started crying helplessly, feeling like he had failed his promise to her and Akashi.

'I'm so sorry, Saori...my love. I'll come back for you...I promise.'

* * *

Was that an awesome prologue or what? And now the story begins! Master of Stories, bring Akashi, Miyo, Saori and the rest of the clan to spread your thoughts on this story and please feel free to weigh in for the rest of it! This is the beginning, so stick around!


	2. Ch 1: Life in a Peaceful Village

And now...the first chapter begins! We see Akashi, Miyo, Sierra and Arizona in their 30's now, living in this brand new village.

* * *

Chapter 1: Life in a Peaceful Village

A few years later...

In a peaceful valley further away from the Valley of Peace called Amertasu Village, on a bright sunny afternoon that seemed to look very perfect and crystal clear that has an amazing view in sight and every resident is living in that tranquility, including the Okami family.

Akashi was busy meditating away in the forest, getting his mind clear in the most peaceful ways he could ever become, that is until...

"AKASHI!"

Akashi opened his eyes and lets out an annoyed sigh and grumble that someone interrupted him during his meditation and he mutters, "Really?"

He stands up and looks around to see that it's only Miyo and he asked, "What is it?"

"Someone wants to see his dad." Miyo replied, as she brought in their son, a five-year old golden mountain cat.

He lets out a smile and seeing his son made him feel like he's in his happiest state and all the crankiness was gone so quickly and said, "Hey, Takamoto...come to baba."

He quickly takes off running as he comes to his father and when he did, he held him close in her arms and said, "There's a good boy."

"Okay...Akashi. Aren't you supposed to go to work?" asked Miyo, sternly.

Akashi lets out a very curious whimper and suddenly realized that he was late and he said, "Oh boy...I gotta get going."

He quickly hugged his son andkissed his wife as he quickly dashed off on his way to work and Miyo heard her son purr and said, "Daddy's always late."

Miyo lets out a little chuckle and she replied, "I hope you don't become quite as lazy as your father."

"I heard that!" Akashi said, in a distance.

Meanwhile, Akashi quickly ran towards the other side of town and met up with Arizona on his way to work and he said, "Hey, Zona."

"You're late, Akashi...as always." Arizona replied, with a scoff.

Akashi lets out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Very funny. Just got a little pre-occupied with meditating."

Arizona rolled his eyes and said, "You've been teaching with Tigress too long."

Both wolves began to walk through the gardens to pack up a few fruits and vegetables to the harvesters to harvest them and throughout the morning, Akashi felt like carrying a huge packloads of food is like carrying too much weight and starts panting heavily as he watched Arizona go at it while he's almost losing energy.

"I don't know how you do this. And I thought leading the Okami clan is a lot of work." Akashi said, panting.

Arizona looks up at Akashi and said, "It's called exercise and a whole lot of walking. You needed something to do to get off your lazy ass."

Akashi lets out a deep sigh after that answer and he was quite used to being lazy, but he always knew that he had to provide for his family and since he still had a long way to go for training, he needs to do something to keep it going.

"So...how's it been going for you?" asked Arizona.

"Just fine, I guess. Still worried about Saori, though. I mean...who comes in and claims that they're theirs the first time they see them and drags them away?" asked Akashi.

Arizona looked up at Akashi and agreed with that and he said, "It's been three years and she's still out there. I mean, who knows what could happen to her after all those years?"

Akashi then looks up at Arizona and he said, "I worry about my sister a lot...as well as your brother."

"I hope they can find each other again because Max haven't seen her since that night." Arizona replied.

"If I see that dude...I'm gonna-"

Arizona clears his throat as he sees Akashi swinging that gardening tool and said, "Watch it, man. Last time you did that, you nearly knocked out Naomi with that thing."

"She could've gotten out of the way." Akashi added.

After a few hours of work, Arizona takes Akashi over to his place for some lunch and as they got to the village, three little wolf cubs ran towards Arizona and hops on him, shouting, "Baba!"

"Hey, boys! How ya been?" asked Arizona, smiling.

"Pretty good." replied the first cub.

The second cub looks up at Akashi and replied, "Hi, Uncle Akashi!"

Akashi smiles and he said, "Sup, guys?"

Sierra comes out of the village with another set of babies inside of her and she greets Akashi by waving at him and Akashi said, "Hey, Sierra."

"What brings you here?" asked Sierra.

Akashi chuckled softly and said, "Nothing much...just came over for some lunch. And I seriously need it."

Sierra chuckled softly at what Akashi just said and she replied, "Still the same ol' Akashi."

Akashi assumed that he still has the mind of a pup in a 30-something year old wolf's body and he said, "Come on. I'm like 34 years old. I still got a lot of fight in me."

Sierra smiled and called her boys up and said, "Who's up for lunch?"

"I am!" Akashi shouted.

Arizona chuckled at this and he knew that he's still the same energetic pups when they were young adults and as they came in the house, Arizona kissed his mate on the lips and looks at her stomach and pats their cubs and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good...that's if I pack 18 pounds." Sierra replied.

Akashi sat down for a while and he said, "Man...do I need a break. How's Max doing?"

Arizona sat down as well and he lets out a chuckle and replied, "Doing fine. He's like working as hard training on his own...as well as carving wood. Kid's a pretty good carver."

"And he definitely helps out with us whenever we need it the most. Said it builds up some muscles...but doesn't really make too much of a big deal." Sierra added.

Akashi chuckled softly and said, "Sounds like he's doing well for himself."

"Yeah...but he still misses Saori. It's been a long time since she has been gone." Sierra added.

Akashi couldn't agree more with that and he always knew that Max and Saori were very close with each other and he said, "Wonder if he's still thinking of her."

* * *

So you all may be thinking...how does Max look? The second chapter will answer that for ya.


	3. Ch 2: Young and Wise

And now we see Max...all grown up and then some! He's 22 in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Young and Wise

Further from another part of the village, a fully-grown white tiger was busy carving some wood to make himself a flute of his own and he's checking to make sure it's in good condition and notices a few marks he missed, so he continued carving and carving until it's in its good shape and soon enough, he takes another look at it and he sees that it's where it needs to be.

"Okay. Now that's how you carve a flute."

Just then, he gets himself up and tries it out to see if it works well and removes his mask and coat after a long day of carving his flute and goes outside to put this flute to the test. He takes a deep breath and said, "All right, Maximus...let's see how you play the flute."

Max then breaks out the flute and begins playing a few notes there and once he heard every single note he made comes out very well and after one final note, Max lets out a small chuckle and said, "This beats kung-fu by a long shot."

"Yo, Maxim!"

Max turns around and seeks his brothers; Duke and Isaiah coming by and he lets out a wave and said, "Sup, guys?"

Duke walks by and gives Max a high-five and a low-five and said, "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing much. Just finished carving my flute." Max replied, showing them the flute.

Duke and Isaiah were wide-eyed by what he had created on his own and Isaiah was surprised that Max made it his own and said, "Must've taken you a long time to make it."

"Actually, it only took me a few days to make it." Max added.

Isaiah nods his head in understanding and noticed that Max's muscles on his arms and chest and he made the assumption that he was working out and stuff and when Max sees Isaiah staring at him, he asked, "What?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but are you trying to attract a lot of ladies?" asked Isaiah, in a sly tone.

Max playfully punched Isaiah in the arm and he replied, "No. So I worked out a little bit. What's the big deal?"

"Dude...do you know how many ladies will be all over you with some muscles like that?" Duke asked, excitedly.

Max could tell that Duke is talking about this kind of conversation where his muscles will attract more girls and he said, "Duke...seriously? I've already got Ravi breathing under my neck about how some girls will have me as their mates because of those muscles."

"How is Ravi?" asked Isaiah.

Max replied with a sigh and he replied, "Still crazy as usual."

Duke nodded his head in understanding and he then said, "He still owes me for those berries that I never got."

Isaiah could tell that Max is thinking about something as he's looking up at the sky and he immediately knew what that meant. He asked, "Thinking about Saori again?"

Max released a heavy sigh and he knew he had missed her so much ever since that random stranger tiger took her away from him and he felt responsible for it and he said, "What's gonna happen to us?"

"Saori? I'm sure she's gonna come look for you." Duke assured him.

"Ravi said he wants me to move on, but I can't. She's the only one I love and always will love...from the first time that I saw her. Even back when I was 8, I knew that she was the one for me." Max replied.

Duke puts his paw on Max's shoulder and he said, "I know how you feel. You'll see her again."

"Thanks. I know that I will cherish every waking moment that I have because once I have someone that my heart has been searching for, you never turn away from it. You just go with that gut instinct." Max said.

Isaiah chuckled softly at what Max just said and he said, "Are you taking wisdom lessons from Master Shifu?"

"No. I did." Max answered.

"Well, that explains it." Duke added.

Max clears his throat and said, "I gotta run. Just gonna do some of my own training back at Arizona's."

"How is he?" asked Duke.

"Doing good. Sierra's pregnant with another set of pups." Max replied.

Duke started whooping in response and felt happy for Arizona and told him, "Who would've thought that Arizona would still make a whole lot of kids?"

Max looks up at Duke as he rolled his eyes and told him, "Do you have to go there?"

"Well...isn't every guy's dream to mate a girl?" asked Duke.

Isaiah shook his head as Duke keeps talking about this subject and said, "You're 21, Duke. What do you know about that?"

"I know more about this than you. And you're just 20 years old." Duke responded back.

"Just because I've just started my early 20's doesn't mean that I can't know anything about mating." Isaiah replied.

As Isaiah and Duke started debating over this, Max lets out a sigh and makes his way over to Arizona's village and mutters, "My brothers..."

* * *

In case you didn't know; Duke is 21, Isaiah is 20 and Bakari is 19 in this story too. And you'll see who Ravi is in the next chapter!


	4. Ch 3: Strengthing

I thought that it's be cooler to see that what if Max was not only grown up, but muscular too?

* * *

Chapter 3: Strengthing

A few minutes later, Max makes his way near Arizona's village and when he showed up, he immediately began meditating as he sat himself down in a lotus position, taking a few deep breaths and lets his mind be clear and focused before he begins training independently. Even though being a kung-fu master isn't his calling, he can still do some training when he needs to and luckily, he's got the support of Arizona, Akashi, Miyo and Sierra...and possibly everyone else in this valley that he's gonna be something someday.

After only 20 minutes of meditating, he stands up and warms himself up to get started and after that...he begins his training. He enters inside the mini-training room where he starts kicking and punching on a punching bag and after that, he went outside, removes his vest jacket and just began doing some serious training as he goes through the wooden gauntlet and kicks, punches and flips around it, dodges some arrows coming at him and even does 10 backflips for every arrow that goes past him.

Then, he does some pullups and sit-ups to keep himself limber and continues on doing some more of his own training skills and after that, he then sees a wooden figure of Master Tigress and he knows that this is one of his favorite things to use as an exercise equipment...ever since that he had split from Tigress as his 'trainer' when he was younger and had always had Arizona to train him.

He takes a deep breath and then does several kicks, punches and amazing amount of flips to punch over that wooden figure and he lets out a smirk and said, "Bet you couldn't do this!"

He jumps up in the air and as he goes all the way down, he demolishes the entire wooden figure just like that. He lets out a few deep heavy breaths and sees that the thing that he feared when he was younger has now been confronted and he smiled and said, "I did it."

He then goes over the pieces of a wooden picture of Master Tigress and said, "Who's the master now?"

"Bravo, Maximus."

Just then, he sees Miyo standing there right behind him and he looks up at her and was surprised that she was standing there and he didn't know whether she was watching him the whole time or if she wanted to see Arizona and company. He lets out a chuckle and said, "Hey...Miyo. Um, how long were you standing there?"

Miyo walks over to Max and sees the entire wooden frame of Tigress broken into pieces and replied, "Long enough to see you gaining your strength and confidence to knock this down."

"Well...it's like Arizona told me; always use whatever she has against me as my motivation." Max answered.

"I can see that." Miyo replied.

Miyo then turns around and notices Max's muscles showing and that pretty much made her surprised that this is the first time she's ever seen Max like that before and she said, "Max...there's something different about you."

"Like what?" asked Max.

"Um...how much times a day have you been working out?" asked Miyo, chuckling playfully.

Suddenly, Max noticed that she was talking about his muscular figure and he felt so awkward and embarassed about bringing that up and he started blushing and things like that and said, "I...I...I, uh...I don't know. I...I-I lost count."

She could sense that Max has never lost that innocent personality and lightheartedness and said, "Still the same Max that I've known since you were a little cub. It's hard to believe you've grown up. How old are you?"

"I'm 22. You?" asked Max.

Miyo glared at him in response and said, "None of your business."

Max scratched the back of his head and realized that he should never have asked Miyo how old she is and said, "Sorry about that."

"I am younger than you though. That's all I can tell you." Miyo replied.

"No, she's 31."

Max was silent for a while and once Miyo heard it, she closes her eyes and sighed in annoyance at this and said, "Akashi..."

Akashi comes out of there and to his surprise, he receives a kick in the groin from Miyo and the white wolf responded with a yelp and a whimper as he held onto his wolfhood and fell down to the ground, looking up at the sky and said, "I think I'm gonna black out..."

Then, he closed his eyes and continued wincing at the pain and Miyo turns to Max and said, "And this is why. But don't worry...you're still much more mature than your uncle Akashi."

Minutes later...

Max walks across the village to get a few minutes to himself and everyone else just waves hello to Max and he waved them back in response and even though he's grown up, he still remains the same friendly, kindhearted and easy going tiger he's always been...just a little muscled up and wiser.

"Maaaaaaaaaxiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee ee!"

Max already know what that sound of someone calling his name meant one thing:

"Ravi."

Out of nowhere comes this bengal tiger; 21 years of age, orange and black stripes, weighs at 178 pounds, stands at 5'8, red eyes, wearing grey sweatpants and a golden brown chinese vest and has a little facial pierce on his eyebrows and spiky mohawk coming in and he said, "Maxie! What up, my dude?"

"Hey, Ravi." Max replied.

"Hey, Max. I've got something that will change your luck and make you say goodbye to the old, lonely days of singlehood and hello to getting some good old bachelorhood!" Ravi said, excitedly.

"Cut to the chase, Rav."

Ravi chuckled at this and said, "You're gonna love it. I, Ravi Zingpai...am gonna place you...Maximus Bushido-Akio...as the valley's bachelor of the year! Where you'll be adored and wooed by several good-looking chicks...all ready for some banging!"

Max looked at him with a very confused, yet weird stare at Ravi at that plan and he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, man. In 24 hours, every girl in China will fall for you and make you start mating season really early. I'm gonna give every girl a list about what they would like to see in you, with a date or mate rating. See, if they start to like you, you can date them...but if they win over you...better start mating! I'm like a big genius! A romantic scheming genius!" Ravi exclaimed.

"Hey, genius...there's one simple problem for that." Max said to him.

"Which is...?" asked Ravi.

"If it's about the muscles, forget it. I'm not gonna be cooked up into some of those crazy ideas of yours." Max replied.

Ravi scoffed at Max's rejection of his ideas and said, "What are you talking about? Think of how many girls you'll be wooing over. This could be a big start for us! I mean, you."

"Rav...I've already got one girl."

Ravi scoffs at this and said, "That Saori chick you've mentioned? Why don't you just tattoo her name on your forehead? It's time for you to move on, man. She's old news."

"Ravi...you don't know Saori like I do. We have that special bond that is never ending. I still love her with all of my heart and it's an empty place without her in it." Max replied.

"But when one door closes...another one opens!" Ravi exclaimed.

Max looks up at Ravi in the eye and said, "This is one door that'll remain closed while I stick to the one I've always been on."

Ravi sighed heavily at this and knew that Max still has feelings for Saori, even though she's been kidnapped and captive for years and said, "All right. You made your point. Wanna get a drink?"

"Rav...you know I have low tolerance for drinking." Max said, with a glare.

"Aw, come on! You oughta have some fun!" Ravi exclaimed, laughing.

Just then, Arizona walks past Max and Ravi and he waves at both tigers and said, "Hey, Max. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just walking and talking with Ravi here." Max answered.

Then, Arizona turned to Ravi and he said, "Whatcha doing?"

"I wanted to ask Max to go out and have a drink with me, but he like totally doesn't want to. It's just a good way to have some fun, loosen up and maybe get some chicks." Ravi said, with a mischevous smirk.

"There's one part you forgot to add; making a fool of yourself when you get drunk. Shouldn't you have something else planned?" asked Arizona.

"Nope. Out the bar is one of those...that and dancing with a lot of girls that I can take home, if you know what I mean." Ravi added.

Arizona then turned to Max with a very disturbed look and asked, "How do you deal with him?"

"I have no clue." Max replied.

Just then, Max looks up to the sky and picks up the necklace that entails a picture of him and Saori when they were teenagers with a little inscription that said, 'Tiger mates forever.'

'Saori...' Max whispered.

* * *

For those of you wondering...where is Saori? The answer is coming up next! As you can also see, even though Max is grown up and muscular, he's still the same easy-going, friendly and kindhearted person when he was a cub. Just a much more grown-up sized one. Master of Stories, tell me how I did in this!


	5. Ch 4: Being Dealt With

And now...we focus on Saori. She's 22...almost 23 in this and youll see how she was dealt with that rapist dude.

* * *

Chapter 4: Being Dealt With

A couple of miles away was another village somewhere around China and it was one of the most secluded and very low-key places to find and around there; a lot of wolves and tigers roaming around the streets where a whole lot of stuff happens there and it's a very dangerous place to live in where a life of crime and despair surrounds everywhere. Everything from robbery, murder, rapes and a whole lot of crazy stuff that goes on.

But for one person...the feeling of those is all too familiar and that she knows suffering all too well.

"SAORI!"

Saori has been this guy's beck and call for so many years after being taken away from Max as she was being forced into being his mate and all of the scars she had felt...those are some that have been really reeling herself in.

"SAORI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BITCH?!"

And she knew she couldn't put up with being called the 'B' word too many times over the years, but she also knew that she didn't wanna risk getting him any more angrier by the second.

'And I thought my brother had anger problems.' Saori thought.

She eventually comes out of the room, facing her 'forced' mate and she walks over to him and asked, "What do you want?"

He then looks at the clothes she's wearing and asked, "What is this?"

"This is my vest and pants." Saori answered.

The tiger felt pretty much insulted and disrespected by the clothes she wore and the sight of it made him feel more angrier and said, "What happened to those clothes I gave you?"

"I don't like them." Saori said.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID THEM?!" he angrily shouted and punched his fist to the wall.

"They're too short and revealing!"

The tiger growled at her and wanted to obliterate her so quickly, but he's trying to restrain himself from behaving that way and said, "Just go put it on."

"But I..."

"PUT IT ON!"

She quickly ran over to the room to get the clothes that he wanted her to wear and he was waiting for her...just pacing back and forth across the hallway to see what she looks like so he can start mating with her.

9 minutes later...

Saori walked out wearing these tight shorts and a little top to please him, though she's highly disturbed and mortified by what she was wearing and she walked over to him and asked, "Satisfied?"

The tiger then turns around and he saw her with that outfit and he lets out a very evil smirk and said, "Now that's better."

'Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna regret this?' Saori thought to herself.

"I've been waiting for so long for this. I want you to be my wife."

Saori's jaw hit the floor and she was quite surprised by what he just told her and threw it out there and she asked, "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to marry me." he said, again.

She couldn't even believe what she was just hearing and she said, "You don't wanna marry me. You're too old for me."

The tiger growls at this and he slapped her in the face and threw her down to the wall as hard as he could and Saori whimpered in fear over this and he said, "You dare disrespect me again! You're not in control over me! Everything I say goes! You are my mate and nobody else's! Everyone's gonna take full advantage of you and harm you...especially that punkass tiger!"

She figured that he was talking smack about Max and she didn't really take it well and said, "What do you have against Max?"

"If you think you're gonna get out of this, you've got another thing coming! Look at this; I gave you everything you ever wanted; a good house, a good lifestyle, me...isn't that what you wanted?!" he snapped.

Suddenly, he unleashed himself into a demon tiger with a mound of his dark aura around him and started snarling angrily at him, picks Saori up, then throws her down to his room and very quickly, he beat her, punched her, kicked her and shoved her down hard and slapped her in the face hard and Saori kept screaming and crying, pleading him to stop.

She tried to get away, but he caught her by the tail and told her, "YOU'RE MY BITCH! MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S!"

He throws her down on the floor and he just stood there, growling at her and knowing that he had lost control of his anger, he angrily glares at Saori and said, "Now look what you made me do! You made me lose my temper on purpose! This is all your fault! All...your...damn...fault!"

Saori couldn't stop crying any further as she puts herself in a wall and all the tiger could do is just stand there and he then said, "You're nothing but a little disgusting bitch. That's all you are."

He walks away to give himself time to cool off and after he left, Saori went into the bed and continued crying and with tears coming out of her eyes, she had suffered a lot worse before, but nothing like this.

She sneaks over to her treasure chest and as she opens it, she saw this blue and white bandana laying there and picks it up as she took a little look at it and smells the aroma of white fur and a little mohawk-ish smell inside of it.

'Max...'

She then cuddles close to it as a reminder of how much she still has feelings for Max and that she still loves him and she curls herself up into the bed and slept with Max's bandana in hopes of getting some happy memories back.

* * *

What a jerk. His name was unknown then, but that's Kabishi. Master of Stories, bring in Akashi, Miyo, Saori and every other character from discussion about this and what you would do to this guy. Catch ya on the next chapter!


	6. Ch 5: Hope and Fear

We switch this scene back and forth; between Max and Saori.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hope and Fear

Back at the Ameratsu Village, the sun began to set and Max makes his way back to Arizona's house and as he got there, he noticed Sierra sitting there and he comes by her and said, "How you doing?"

Sierra looks up and sees Max making his way towards her and she replied, "Just fine, Max. I never thought that I would have to get more cubs and plan to give birth again."

Max sits next to her and he looked her in the eyes and said, "I think it'll be great to have more kids. You know how much I love being around yours."

Sierra chuckled in response and she does have to admit that Max has been such a good uncle to their pups and has almost become a father in himself whenever Arizona's at work and stuff and she said, "You're so helpful to them and it made it a lot more easier for us when you're around."

"You've always been like family to me." Max replied, with a smile.

Sierra was definitely happy for Max and she had never thought that he would grow up to become the person he is, but she knows that he still has that energetic, compassionate, lighthearted personality that has come along since he was a cub and she said, "I wish you could stay a cub forever."

Max looked up at her and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I've known you since you were a little cub and I always held you close in my arms, but now you've grown into a fully grown white tiger. You're kind, intelligent, wise, talented, determined, strong and always willing to help others with that golden heart of yours. Yet, you never lost that innocent charm and enthusiasm you had. It's like one day you're eight years old and next thing I knew...you turned 22 right before my eyes. It's unbelievable that you've grown up." Sierra replied.

Max chuckled and recalled those times when he was a kid and reminisced those happy times with Arizona and his adotped family and said, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Time goes by so fast." Sierra said, smiling.

Max nodded his head in agreement and then Sierra puts her paw on his shoulder and said, "I'm really glad you're living with us, Max."

"So am I. It pretty much made me and Arizona closer than ever." Max added.

Just then, they saw Arizona, Akashi, Miyo along with Akami and Takamoto making their way to the house and Sierra was the first one to greet them and said, "Hello there!"

"Hey, Sierra!" Miyo said, excitedly.

Sierra wanted to get herself up and give Miyo a hug, but she was trying to make sure her cubs were doing okay in that womb and Max helped her up and she immediately came in and gave the mountain cat a hug and she said, "Good to see you."

"Same as you." Miyo replied.

Just then, she saw Akami and Takamoto and they gave her a hug as well and she said, "How's my niece and nephew?"

"Doing fine, Auntie Sierra." Akami quickly replied.

She looks up at the white wolf and could see that she's obviously getting bigger and she said, "Getting older, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's a free spirit like her mother." Akashi added.

Miyo looked up at Akashi and gives her the glare and replied, "Free spirit?"

"Well, I would've said ambitious and a little firecracker, but..." Akashi said, but got a slap on the head by Miyo.

Akashi replied with a simple yelp and whimper as he rubbed his head to let the soreness go away and asked, "Why do you do that?"

Arizona got down to Takamoto's level and he said, "Has your dad been keeping himself out of trouble?"

"Sometimes." Takamoto replied, with a giggle.

Arizona pretty much understood what he had meant by that and it pretty much meant that Akashi's been putting himself in trouble with his mouth and stuff and he said, "Well...at least you're the most behaved."

Miyo comes over to Sierra and she asked, "How's it coming?"

"The babies? Fine, I guess. I mean...it's been kinda complicated for me since I got pregnant and I'm pretty much carrying another set of pups in my stomach, but other than that...I'm doing okay." Sierra replied.

"Yeah, I understand how that feels." Miyo replied.

Akashi comes up to Max and he noticed Max's biceps and he chuckled slyly and said, "Maxie...have you been working out?"

Max glares at Akashi after asking that question and replied, "Really?"

"Max doesn't really like to talk about his muscles and doesn't wanna make a big deal out of it." Arizona stated.

"How can this not be a big deal? All the girls will be all over you like the last tiger on earth." Akashi said, with a smirk and laugh.

Miyo shakes her head at her mates' boasting over Max's muscles and she said, "This is like raising a puppy...a 34 year old puppy."

"But he does bring out the best in you." Sierra said, smiling.

Miyo had to admit that Sierra does have a point that even though at times Akashi drives her up the wall, she couldn't imagine someone else taking his place and she said, "Yeah, I guess. If I had to spend the rest of my life with a man-puppy, I'm glad it's Akashi."

Later that evening, Akashi walks upstairs and he hears someone playing some music and as the sound got closer, he sees only Max playing a little guitar to pass his time and he was definitely surprised that he's sounding good and suddenly, Max stopped for a second when he notices Akashi's shadow coming behind him and Akashi said, "Why'd you stop?"

Max turns around and sees that it really is Akashi standing there and he said, "I didn't think anyone could actually hear me."

"It actually sounded great. "Akashi said, coming in.

"Thanks, I guess." Max replied.

Max sets his guitar down on the floor and just sat on his bed and Akashi could pretty much tell that something's on his mind and he sat beside Max on the edge of the bed and asked, "Thinking about Saori?"

That was surprising for Max that Akashi already knew what he was thinking, but then again...he knows that it's his aura that explained it all and Max lets out a deep sigh and said, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't have saved her from that kidnapping monster..."

"Hey...Max. It's not your fault." Akashi said, softly.

"But I was responsible for her. I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to her." Max said, in a sad tone.

Akashi puts his hand on his shoulder for comfort and he said, "Listen to me. I know how much you love Saori. I'm worried about my little tiger sister too. And I know for a fact that she'll escape from this kidnapper and come back to you with open arms."

Max looked at Akashi in the eye and asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I just hope that you'll look after her when that day comes. You know, I might not be here anymore because of this daemon." Akashi replied, with his ears drooped low.

Max puts his paw on Akashi's shoulder and he said, "I'll do all I can to protect her."

"I know you will."

* * *

Meanwhile...that same night at the tiger's house, Saori felt like she couldn't stand another minute being tortured and abused by that daemon tiger and while he was sleeping, she packed up her stuff and brought in a rope to escape so she can leave with much safety.

She was hoping that he wouldn't suspect that she's really leaving and that she'll be gone by the time he wakes up and maybe forget about her...like a few times before.

"Why are you doing this?"

She was quite alarmed when she heard his voice and that indicates that he's awake and she said, "I hate it when you're a light sleeper."

"Listen...I know I've been really mean, but I can't go through this again. Too many people in my life have left me behind and you know how that feels? I don't want to be left alone." he stated.

"Kabishi...you've imprisoned me for too long and I don't wanna deal with this." Saori replied.

Kabishi got himself off of his bed and he comes towards Saori and he started to get really scared, yet it was masked by this threatening look in his face in which means that he'll do anything to keep her and once he saw the bags, he asked, "Do you wanna leave me?"

A very tense silence brewed between both of them after Kabishi tossed the question towards Saori and she really wanted to leave him behind.

"DO YOU WANNA FREAKING LEAVE ME?!" Kabishi shouted.

The angry look in his face scared Saori deeply and she kept her mouth shut, but the look on her face says it all and he lets out a very angry chuckle and said, "Fine."

He comes closer to her and said, "That's how you're gonna leave me."

Saori wasn't quite sure what to do next, but when she quickly reached for her bag, Kabishi immediately grabbed her and dragged her to the balcony all while she was screaming and pleading her to stop, but Kabishi knew for a fact that if she wouldn't have him, she wouldn't have life as well and he'll definitely drop her down 25 stories down from the balcony to her 'death'.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'll stay! I'll stay!" Saori screamed.

"You'll what? I can't hear you!" Kabishi said, still dragging her near the balcony.

Saori whimpers in fear and said, "I'll stay."

He then lets her go and started kissing her lips in the most passionate way and Saori felt a huge sense of guilt...just for herself for letting herself give in the way she did and she knows that he's not only too abusive, but too possessive to let her go.

"Don't leave me...ever." Kabishi said.

"Whatever you say." Saori replied.

* * *

Not only is this guy abusive, but he's possessive. Master of Stories; bring Akashi, Saori, Miyo and the rest of your characters to weigh in on this! Don't worry...eventually she's gonna leave him.


	7. Ch 6: Sneaking Out

Now we get to see what Kabishi does...that kept Saori outside of her knowledge.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sneaking Out

After what had happened last night, Saori couldn't shake the feeling that if she marries this guy, this is what she'll have to live with for the rest of her life; a very voliatile relationship with Kabishi where all that's gonna bring is total fear, abuse and suffering that she'll have to live with for the rest of her life.

Just then, Kabishi walks over to Saori and he comes to her and started kissing her neck and Saori felt disgusted by this...from the inside and he gives her a little teddy bear and said, "About last night, I just felt like I wanna make it up to you. I'm glad you chose to stay with me because my heart can't take too much abandonment."

He quickly read her aura and from the looks of it, she didn't seem to care very much about this gift and he said, "What else would I do to make you say I'm sorry?"

She turns to Kabishi and replied, "Call off the engagement."

"You're gonna be my wife so I can feel like I've got someone that can deal with me. There's no way out of this and there never will be. You'll be my mate whether you like it or not." Kabishi replied, getting a little agitated with her resistance.

"Kabishi...can you just leave me alone right now?" asked Saori.

He replied with a simple gift he was gonna give her...a silver necklace and puts it on her neck and walks away and as soon as he left, Saori looked at the necklace Kabishi just gave her and she knows for a fact that no one can buy any gifts to solve any problem and she knows that too much materialisms is just freaking messed up.

She had to endure being tortured, abused and verbally assaulted by Kabishi since he took her away from Max a few years back and hasn't got closer to being raped yet and she hated being controlled and all of those scars she had on her body is a testament to know that she was the victim of his constant abuse and violent temper and his daemon powers.

As she came inside the house, Kabishi got his stuff packed up and she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out. I can go wherever the hell I feel like it, shouldn't I?" Kabishi scowled.

Saori rolled her eyes at her and Kabishi growled at her and said, "Watch your tone. I'll be back in a few days...and when I come back, you better be happy to see me."

After that, he walks away and left the house, in which Saori goes up to the room and just laid there with so many thoughts in her head and she said to herself, "Is this what I have to deal with for the rest of my life?"

Then, she starts remembering a few memories about Max and how much those happy times are still fresh in her mind; from when Max drew a picture of her to singing a little song for her and also to comfort her whenever she feels sad. She felt like Max is her only solace of love that's been keeping her hopes alive and whenever she looks at Max's bandana, her feelings for him have continued to grow stronger by the minute.

"Oh, Max. I wish you were here with me." Saori said.

She started to miss Akashi, Miyo, Arizona and Sierra and she has thought so dearly of them for the longest time and she would love to come back to them if Kabishi hadn't have kept her imprisoned at his rich house and told her all those manipulating lies about them being rapists and that they'll take advantage of her trust.

She still has her bag all packed up in case she really wants to leave him behind on purpose and though she failed the last time thanks to her controlling 'mate', she figured she might as well do it again and reunite with Max and stay with him forever.

A few hours went by and Saori decided to take a walk around the town to get her head straight and figure out what's the best choice for her to leave or stay and in her heart, she knows she wants to leave. She has always hated Kabishi from the moment he took her away from Max and proclaimed her as his 'bitch', which really irritates her to death.

Suddenly, she hears some girls screaming in terror and when she made herself over towards a random village, she took a little peek out of the window and by some disturbing shock, she saw Kabishi forcing her to mate these girls and when they refused, he gave them a huge dosage of bodily harm and pulled them to the bed at knifepoint.

"Take your clothes off now!" Kabishi shouted, pointing the knife directly at their necks.

These girls were really afraid of what they were gonna do if they didn't give in and they just started sobbing hysterically and did what they had asked them to do and Kabishi shouted, "You're gonna be my bitches tonight! And after this...it's lights out!"

"You just said we did what we told you to do!" another girl shouted.

Then, Kabishi growled at them and said, "You would not like me when I'm pissed off! Don't make me use any destructive measures!"

Having Saori to witness what these girls are going through would be shocking for her, but the fact that he both cheated on her and planned to rape and torture these girls made her realize that he's a serial whack job with a daemon side. She felt really, really angry and furious that she was lied to by Kabishi and she always wanted to know what he was up to whenever he was gone and now that she knows...

"I gotta get out of here." Saori whispered.

She wasted no time to leave the village behind and on top of that, she removed the necklace Kabishi gave her as a 'forgiveness present' and tossed it to the ground and ran away. As she was running, she went straight to the house and grabbed her stuff and also Max's bandana and left the house and the village, hoping that Kabishi will never find her.

She looked back and took a deep breath at the last look of that town and then looks at Max's bandana and has him on her mind and said, "I'm coming home, Max."

* * *

Back at the Amertasu Village

Miyo was standing on the balcony of the Heavenly Tower, looking up at the sky for a while and just then, Akami walks over to her and said, "Hi, mom."

Miyo turns around and sees her daughter coming in and noticed she was standing next to her and said, "Hi, sweetie."

"Can I...talk to you for a second?" asked Akami.

"Sure. What about?"

Akami wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her mother about this, nor she would want to tell her dad about this and she said, "Well...there's this boy I like and...he's one of Uncle Musaki's students."

"Oh?" asked Miyo.

"Yeah. See, he's like really cute and has excellent strength in kung-fu and he's always sweet and kind towards others and that smile he makes...it's so contagiously cute." Akami replied.

Miyo could tell that she's completely infatuated by this person and she said, "Sounds like you have a crush on him."

Akami sighed sweetly and said, "I do."

"What's the boy's name?" Miyo asked.

"Mootai. Even the name sounds cute." Akami sighed.

Miyo could tell from her expressions that she has got a crush and she knows it well because she used to have that same feeling when she met Akashi and she asked her, "You think he might be the one?"

"I hope so. What do I say...or do when I meet him again?" asked Akami.

"Try not to play hard to get and be yourself. I'm certain that that boy will pay close attention to you." Miyo replied.

"You think it'll work?" Akami asked, with hope in her eyes.

"Of course. How do you think I met your father?" asked Miyo, rubbing her head.

Akami laughs with her and sees that she made a good point and said, "Thanks, mom. And...can you kinda keep this between us? I don't want my dad to know about having crushes with any boy."

"No problem. But I'm sure he'll get used to it. Trust me." Miyo replied, winking at her daughter after that last part.

She walks back to the tower and Miyo started recalling all those times that she had with Akashi when she was younger, despite all the immaturity she had to deal with when he's around. But despite that, she couldn't ask for a better mate.

Not too far from there, Saori walked towards the same village that she knew so well and remembers every single thing there and she was very happy to be back and she hopes to find her brother and Max too and as she looks around, she immediately felt like she was back home again and this time...Kabishi wouldn't even follow her if his life depended on it.

"Hey, sweet cakes."

Saori groans at this as she turns around and sees that it's only Ravi standing there and said, "What do you want?"

"You...me...at the bar tonight. What do you say?" asked Ravi, in a sly voice.

"No thanks. I don't go for these things." Saori replied.

"Aw, come on...I love it when you play hard to get." Ravi added.

"Ravi!"

Ravi groans at this and he turns and says to her, "I gotta go. But...I would love to see you again."

Then, he sees Max wearing a straw hat and looks at him and said, "You're killing my rep here."

Max removes the straw hat and Saori widened her eyes to know that she just saw Max for the first time in years and never realized he was this muscular...which made her more attractive to him. He was definitely unaware of Saori's presence and asked her, "Is my friend bothering you?"

"Somewhat." Saori replied.

"I would sincerely like to apologize for his conduct. He can't handle himself around girls." Max replied.

Saori looked deep into his eyes and he replied, "You're forgiven."

"Okay then."

Max walks away with Ravi and Saori figured the reunion was a little bittersweet, but at least she saw Max again and as she walks away...Max made a sudden realization and asked himself, "Is that...? Nah, it couldn't be."

Then, as Max was walking with Ravi, he completely recalled those black and white stripes and those eyes of hers and asked, "Could it?"

Then, Saori walks across the villages, hoping to find where Akashi is and that she might find a place to stay and be safe from Kabishi's presence.

She walks on this one tower and wanted to ask someone to see where Akashi's village is and surprisingly enough, when she walks inside the entrance, she sees a golden cat walking out...

Saori gasped in shock and saw who it was that came in the tower and she definitely got familiarized right away.

"Miyo?"

Miyo widened her eyes as she looked at her and realized that she did find her way back.

"Saori?"

* * *

Reunion! Next up...Saori speaks out to Miyo about what she had to go through and how lucky she was to find herself back with her family for so long. Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and the rest of ya...weigh in!


	8. Ch 7: Speaking Out

And Saori finally speaks out about what she's gone through!

* * *

Chapter 7: Speaking Out

Miyo was absoultely in a mixture of emotions when she saw Saori standing in front of her and words couldn't even get into her on how much she was definitely seeing what she was seeing and Miyo looked into her eyes and she knew that it was her. Saori looked at Miyo and couldn't believe it either and she said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Miyo said, then quickly hugs her deeply.

Saori hugged her back and she had missed her a lot and felt her warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around her and Miyo said, "I knew you'd come home."

Then, she took a look at her and sees every single cuts, scars and marks over her face and she was alarmed by much she's gotten and brought her inside the house and she sat down with Saori and said, "Are you all right?"

"I guess." Saori answered.

Miyo looked at her eyes and she could tell that this did not come with an accident and said to her, "We were all so worried about you since that person kidnapped you."

Saori figured that she was talking about that night she got held against her will with Kabishi and she started to get really scared to tell Miyo about this because she recalled that threat he made to her years earlier that if she does tell anyone that he'll brutally kill her, but she knows that she can trust Miyo with everything and anything and she said, "I've had to deal with a lot. And I always thought I sufferred a lot when I was younger than that."

"Your brother was definitely scared for you." Miyo added.

"How scared?" asked Saori.

"Like...whenever he thinks of you and that if he ever finds the person that captured you, he was gonna kill him." Miyo replied.

Saori nodded her head at this in agreement and she told her, "Sadly...I'm gonna be married to him."

That totally shocked her to the point where she was speechless that Saori's gonna be married to this person and she asked, "What made you want to marry him?"

"He forced it out of me. I would never marry this guy after what he did to me over those years of being his little bitch." Saori replied.

"He called you that?" asked Miyo, a little shocked.

"Every year. He said that I was his and no one else's." Saori replied.

Miyo was slightly angered at this...of course with the fact that this guy labeled her as his bitch and forcing her to get married and she had no idea what kind of grief he put her through and she said, "Did this guy hit you?"

Saori knew that this was the benefit of this question and she wanted to deny it so bad, but she can't keep this secret forever because it was too mucyh suffering and she didn't care if Kabishi was gonna bring her some bodily harm if she told and she looked at Miyo in the eye and replied, "Yes...every year."

Miyo puts her paws on her mouth in shock as Saori explains every detail that Kabishi put her through and with each event...Miyo was really disturbed with everything he did to her and with her throwing in the fact that he's got a dark daemon power...she knew that Saori made the right decision to come back and said, "Saori...you didn't do anything to deserve to be treated like that."

"But the real reason why I wanted to come back...so I can see Max again." Saori replied.

"You still love him?" asked Miyo.

"I've always loved Max. There's no one that I love more than him and Kabishi throws in some stupid lies saying that he's a rapist and he'll manipulate me. I know in my heart that he's too sweet a guy to do that." Saori added.

"I ought to meet that jerk." Miyo said, with a growl.

"You wouldn't. He'll rape you too." Saori said, with an alarming voice.

Miyo then turned her head to the side and asked, "Rape me? How do you know?"

"Before I even left, I saw him raping two other girls in a house that he wanted to force them to mate with him and that he'd kill them if the girls didn't comply." Saori answered.

"He's a rapist?! And he forced you to marry him?!" Miyo asked.

"Yeah."

Miyo looked at her in the eye and said, "You're staying here with us. And I'm sure that if he ever comes here...he's gonna have to deal with me."

"Just promise me you won't mention this to Akashi. I just wanna explain this to him as soon as I can." Saori replied.

"Of course. I'm just...really glad you're back." Miyo replied, then hugged her.

Saori hugged her back as well and said, "It's good to be back."

"You know...Max has been thinking about you and he still loves you after all those years." Miyo added.

That part pretty much made Saori really hopeful that that's true and asked, "Really?"

"Yep. There's still a chance if you wanna meet up again." Miyo said.

All of a sudden, Akashi comes back inside the tower and just felt bone exhausted and he walks past Miyo and Saori and said, "Hey, girls. I've never been this tired before in my life."

"Yes, I bet." Miyo replied.

"Hey, big brother."

Akashi froze in his tracks and thought that he might be dreaming and when he slowly turned around, he didn't notice Saori standing there and when he walked closer to her, he looked at her in hopes that it's really her and one simple blink could tell that it's her.

"Saori?" asked Akashi.

She lets out a smile and playfully punched his shoulder and that's how he can tell it's his tiger sister and he immediately hugged her tightly and picked her up and spun her around and said, "I missed you so much! I thought I would never ever see you again!"

Saori was almost starting to lose air from Akashi's grip and she said, "I missed you too. Now, can you please get off?"

Akashi quickly lets go of her and he said, "Sorry."

"Still the same old Akashi." Saori added.

Akashi lets out a little smile as he looked at Saori and he said, "I'd like to know what this guy did to you."

"How can you tell?" asked Saori.

Akashi glared at her and he responded, "My aura. I know that he beat you up, called you his bitch, forced you to marry him and attempted to rape you. Am I right?"

Saori was really surprised that he knew about this in full form, but not surprised that his aura is already right and said, "Always."

"I'm glad you actually left this guy." Akashi replied.

"Actually...he doesn't know I'm gone. I left after I saw him raping two girls...of which I had no clue that he was seeing other women and planned to take full advantage to them." Saori explained.

Akashi and Miyo were looking at each other and knew that Saori would need some extra protection and Akashi spots a blue bandana that Saori's holding and he asked, "Is that Max's bandana?"

"Yeah. Each time I look at it, it reminds me of happy times I had with him. He's the reason why I left that monsterous rapist." Saori replied.

"He's been thinking a lot about you. And he says that if he would've done something to stop it, he would." Akashi added.

That made her a little choked up and asked, "He said that?"

"He loves you more than life itself and still does. And I'll say this again...he's gonna make a great husband for you." Akashi added.

Saori knew she had feelings for Max and to hear that Max still has those feelings for her made her feel like there's gonna be hope for both of them and she hugged Akashi and said, "Thank you. It feels so good to be back home."

"Right where you belong." Akashi said, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

The Okami family has finally reunited! How will Max react when he sees she's back? Master of Stories; Akashi, Saori, Miyo and everyone...weigh in please! Stick around for more!


	9. Ch 8: Try to Connect

I just thought it was a good idea to bring Tigress in for this and also to see Max's bladesmith/wood carving mentor for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 8: Try to Connect

The next day, Max was working on sharpening some steel for some swords to make sure they're extra sharp and making it look like it's brand-new and after sharpening several swords, he placed them all to some sword sections and is now ready for carving wooden bo staffs. He begins by carving them down with his knife, measuring them to see what length they're in and carve up the rest of them to the final look of the staff.

After 2 hours of making this staff, he tested it out to make sure it looks and feels like a real weapon and one simple twirl...he could tell that he's got a hand in making weapons.

"How's it coming, Maximus?"

Max looks up and sees this grey wolf walk by and he replied, "Just completed the staff, sir."

He takes a look at what he created and Max was waiting to see if this was up to speed and the old wolf looks at him and said, "You've impressed me yet again. A magnificent specimen."

"Thank you, sir." Max replied.

"Looks like what I've taught you on carving wood seems to pay off. How you went from apprentice to season pro for so many years really surprises me to no limit." the wolf replied.

"I'm somewhat of a fast learner." Max added.

"And it shows. Good work, Maximus." he said.

Minutes later, Max thought it was best to get a little lunch break after carving a lot of wood and sharpening swords and stuff and as he was about to pick a perfect spot, he sees Tigress walking past him and she didn't even notice Max was there until she saw him from behind and Max looks up and said, "Hey, Tigress."

"Max." she only responded.

That tone lets Max know that she still has some animosity against him and he asked, "Still mad at me?"

"What do you think?" she asked, with a cold tone.

Max lets out a deep sigh, but he knows he's never one to hold any types of grudges against her or anyone else and anything else for that matter and he said, "It's been years ago. Why are you still mad at me?"

"You know what you did." Tigress replied.

"About my taking a break from kung-fu?"

Tigress looks up at him and replied, "No...with the fact that you still hold no grudges after everything you suffered and that you set aside kung-fu for wood carving."

Max nodded his head and sees where this was going and he said, "Listen...it's not because I don't want to learn more kung-fu. It's just my way of saying that maybe there's something else for me that I can do and just put it to the side for a while. It's in no means having to give it up for good."

"That really hurt me, Max. I thought it's what you wanted." Tigress replied.

"No...it's what you wanted. Ever since I got into wood carving, you've been kinda resenting me a lot. Especially since I've decided to train on my own. But I don't have anything to hold against you." Max added.

To hear that made Tigress more frustrated and really envious to see that Max is still the same person; never let any suffering in his life deter him and letting it slide and said, "This is what I'm talking about! How is it so easy for you, but it's hard for me?!"

"There's no big answer for that question. What I can say is that I can let the past be the past and just move on. That's it. No questions asked." Max added.

Tigress lets out a sharp exhale and just became really upset with that answer and said, "Why did I even bother seeing you? I can't forgive...and I'm sure I can't forgive you either."

Max didn't really make that a big deal with what she said and told her, "I can only say that I wish nothing but the best for you."

Her heart was still full of emptiness and hatred over her past and she just walked away from Max due to his lighthearted and compassionate heart and though she was a warrior, the visions of her past still haunts her and as she looked at Max, she really wished that she could be as kind, forgiving and gentle hearted as he is.

Max then went on to the village to get some lunch, but as he was walking...he saw the same girl that he had imagined seeing yesterday and as he got a little closer, he accidently tripped to the ground and she fell down as well.

"I am so sorry. I didn't look where I was going." Max replied.

"Don't sweat it."

All of a sudden, the two of them looked at each other in the eyes and they were completely shocked that they were in that same position when they met when they were kids and that's where Max and Saori knew who they're seeing...each other.

"Max?"

"Saori?"

* * *

GASP! Can it be? Are they actually reunited? Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and others...weigh in and see this!


	10. Ch 9: Always On My Mind

Max and Saori...are finally reunited! Let's see how this plays out!

* * *

Chapter 9: Always on My Mind

The two white tigers could not believe that they actually reunited with each other and they were definitely happy to see each other again after all those years, mostly Saori because she felt like she was back with the same person that she's know for her entire life and Max felt the same way she did, only he couldn't have imagined her even more beautiful than ever.

"I can't believe it's you!" Max exclaimed, happily.

"And I can't believe it's really you!" Saori replied, giving him a huge hug.

Once Saori felt Max's embrace, she felt really safer than she ever was before and knew she had made the right choice in leaving Kabishi behind and purred softly in response to that and Max whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Max." Saori said, in relief.

They let go and Saori saw something in Max that made her all the more attracted...his muscles and she couldn't help but stare in wonder and amazement and she said, "You look very handsome."

"Um...thanks, I guess." Max said, chuckling nervously.

Saori could see that he's still the same Max she's known for a long time and that blush explained it all and she said, "Still the same Max I know."

Minutes later, they were walking across the village together and Max couldn't keep her eyes off of Saori and how beautiful she still looks and he knew he had strong feelings for her from the beginning, but now they're getting crazy severe and Saori said, "You won't believe what I've been through over these last few years."

Max turned around to her and she noticed that there were a lot of cuts, bruise marks and scars around her and especially with that beautiful face and he asked, "Where'd you get these cuts?"

Saori blinked her eyes quickly after noticing that Max had saw those beating marks that Kabishi left for her and she replied, "Oh, that...these things happen."

"What things?" asked Max, a little concerned.

"Falling down, being scraped...things like that." Saori said, trying to cover her real reason.

Max could already tell that there cuts didn't come on their own and he blinked his eyes a few times for that and he told her, "You know we can still tell each other anything, no matter what it is, right?"

"Well...yeah, we always do." Saori said, hesitantly.

Saori noticed Max's facial expressions of concern in his head and it's like he had already figured it out for himself in a visual point of view and he said, "You can tell me."

"I don't know, Max. I don't know how you'll react to what I tell you." Saori replied, in a sad tone.

Max looked at her in the eye and said to her, "Please, Saori. You can trust me."

He did have a good point and she didn't want to fell like she came all this way for nothing and she figured that it's best to just tell him everything on her chest rather than just let it stay there forever and Max is very easy to trust and she said, "Can I trust you?"

"You can trust me with anything. Don't I always?" asked Max.

Saori lets out a small chuckle after Max's answer and she took a deep breath and said, "After I was kidnapped by that bastard of a stranger, he took me captive as his prisoner and everyday of my life for so long, I've been beaten, spat at, punched, scratched, pinned, pushed down, threw down and the target of his daemon power if I didn't do anything he said or did. And he always calls me his little bitch."

Just hearing this made Max really concerned and also very disturbed that Saori had to endure this and he covered his mouth in shock this person did this to her and as she keeps explaining everything that had happened, it was very clear that she made the right decision by leaving him behind and he also felt really bad that he could've done something about it.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You didn't deserve to be treated like that." Max said, with sorrow in his voice.

Saori puts her paw on his shoulder and she said, "You're not the one to blame. I blamed myself for being involved in anything he did to me...until I kept this one thing that always gave me strength and hope."

She pulls out the bandana and gives it to Max and he was definitely surprised that this is the exact same bandana he gave to her when he was 18 and she was 19...about a few days before the abduction and he said, "My bandana...you've kept it."

"It's the only thing that keeps me going and it made me realize how much I still love you and that I would be really lucky to be your mate. It's the one reason that I wanted to come back to you." Saori answered.

He lets out a small chuckle in surprise and looks up at her and places the bandana on her head and said to him, "I've always thought about you since that night...and I promised myself that I'll take care of you and will be here for you. I'm still keeping that promise that I'll protect you and I'm willing to do so."

With that, Saori looks up at Max in the eyes and came closer to him and said, "Never let me go, Max."

"You're here now...and I'll never let you go." Max said, in a half whisper.

They both hugged each other and Saori felt really safe around him and she knew deep in her heart that Max is the right choice to be her mate and both of them looked at each other in the eyes and their lips came closer and started kissing each other in some much tenderness mixed in with passion.

They were unaware that Akashi's standing there, watching them reunite together and whispered, "You'll make a good husband, Max. I just know it."

* * *

Think Akashi's future could be true? We'll find out for sure! Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and everyone else...please weigh in!


	11. Ch 10: Kabishi's Vengance

Now we get to see the reaction of Kabishi finding out that Saori's gone.

* * *

Chapter 10: Kabishi's Vengance

Back at Kabishi's house

He comes back home after a humongous job of doing some serious raping, killing and commiting many violent sexual acts and he went to his room ready to force Saori to mate her, but as he called her name many times, he sees that she's nowhere to be found.

"Hey, bitch! Where the hell are you?" asked Kabishi.

He looks around the entire house from both the inside and the outside and it ended in the same result...no Saori.

"Where the hell is that trashy whore?" Kabishi muttered.

As he made his way back to his bedroom, he slams the door open and finds that there was no Saori there and that really started to make him enraged to the point where he completely lost control of his daemon and with one single scream and roar, he transforms into a huge daemon tiger with his dark aura circling around him, growling and seething angrily.

Then, he made a stunning realization about where Saori is.

"She's back with that punkass tiger!"

He brings in a sword and knife to ensure that he'll gain some revenge against Max and also get Saori back and this time...his plan to kill her will be very shown.

"You'll regret the day you've ever left Kabishi! I'm gonna get you back...but I'll make you my dead bitch!" Kabishi bellowed.

* * *

Sorry if I made it too short. Just trying to kill a little time. Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and everyone else...please comment on this!


	12. Ch 11: Max at Work

We see Max working as both a wood carver and a bladesmith. Never thought that Max would sharpen swords and weapons, huh?

* * *

Chapter 11: Max at Work

By the next day, Max was busy sharpening a few swords and daggers and after that, he checks them to make sure they're sharp and one little touch on the tip of the sword indicates that they're sharper and he starts polishing them for that just brand-new shine. After that, he puts them on the handle, which he hand carved himself and places them where the other swords could be in.

"Hey, Max."

Max turns around and sees Akashi coming in there and he said, "Hey, Akashi. What's up?"

"Just thought I would take a little walk around to see you at work, sharpening swords and things." Akashi replied.

Max could tell by those expressions and he said, "Want me to sharpen your katana?"

"Please?"

Max chuckled softly and knew that this was coming, but he's not one to complain a lot about being his personal sword sharpener and sure, "All righty."

Akashi brings him his katanas and he said, "Thanks, Max."

"No problem. They're in good hands." Max replied, with a smile.

As soon as Akashi left, he began sharpening those katanas and he had absoultely no problems being a go-to guy for sharpening his weapons and after a few minutes of sharpening them, he takes a little look to make sure they're sharpened up.

"Hmm...could use a little more sharpening up." Max muttered, as he's looking.

He resumes sharpening a little bit and after that, he looks at them and touches the tip of the katanas and he could see that it's sharpened and said, "Yep. Sharp like a hawkeye."

After that, he comes outside and saw Akashi waiting outside the building and he said, "Here's your katanas. Extra sharp, just how you like them."

After he gives the katanas back to Akashi, he began to test them out to see if they look twice as better and as the reflections of the sun reflects on the sword, it almost made Akashi's sight go on haywire and he said, "Yep, they're sharpened. Most definitely."

Max chuckled softly at this and said, "Glad you like."

"Thanks, Max."

Almost immediately, Saori comes by and she sees Max and Akashi standing there and she said, "Hey, Akashi. Hi, Max."

"Hello, Saori." Max replied, happily.

Saori giggled softly and she looks up at the building and asked, "This is where you work?"

"Yep. I'm a bladesmith and wood carver." Max replied.

That impressed Saori to the full extent that Max is a blademaster and a wood carver and she said, "Looks like your goal of being a wood carver came true."

"Yeah, I was an apprentice and then I turned into an official wood carver for a few years and then turned to bladesmith after that." Max explained.

She was definitely happy to see Max reach his goal and his dream come true and she said, "That's amazing, Max."

"And on top of that, I'm Akashi's personal sword sharpener...because he was pretty much the one that got me started on being a bladesmith while I was still an apprentice." Max added.

"Wow. My brother has started up something for you." Saori said, looking at her brother.

"I still couldn't believe it." Akashi added.

Minutes later, Max showed Saori around to where Max's workstation is and she widened her eyes to see so many swords, katanas and daggers he had sharpened and mounds of wooden weapons he carved himself and that completely surprised her that he made it all possible.

"How long have you been doing this again?" asked Saori.

"Woodcarving? About 18 or 19, I guess. And bladesmith mastery...the same time I was mentored by the person who brought me into woodworking." Max replied.

"That's impressive." Saori added.

"You like them?" asked Max.

"Yep. I would really love to see you make those things in person." Saori replied.

Max chuckled softly at this and he said, "Well...you can drop by sometime and watch."

Saori then spots something that's covered udnerneath and as she went closer to it, she asked, "Hey, Max? What under here?"

"Uh...I wouldn't do that. They're...they're not finished yet. I still need to paint those." Max said, in a nervous panic.

As she unveiled the cover, she was completely shocked when she saw a carving figure of Max and Saori holding hands together and that made her really surprised and touched that he had made this and she asked, "Did you...did you make this?"

"Um...yeah. I sorta made it a few days ago with me and you in mind. Sorta left it unfinished because I needed to paint those." Max replied.

Her heart deeply melted when she took a look at those and it lets her know that she still loves him a whole lot and she said, "It's really beautiful...even when it's unfinished."

Max blushed in response to that and he said, "Thanks. I didn't really want to show it to anyone because besides the fact that it wasn't complete, but that I was gonna keep it...until you came back."

"You're so sweet. I can't wait to see what it looks like in color." Saori said, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." Max replied.

Just then, they heard someone come in and when Max turns around, he sees his teacher coming in and he said, "Master Zingao...what brings you here?"

"Well, I came over to do some work. Was I interrupting something, Maximus?" asked Zingao.

"Uh...no, sir. This is my girlfriend, Saori." Max replied.

"Hello." Saori said, smiling.

Just then, he recognized her from somewhere and figured that this was the girl Max was thinking about and talking about and said, "Saori Okami, right? Max has been telling me all about you."

"Thank you, sir." Saori replied.

"Your brother's Akashi, right? Tell him he still owes me 95 yuan for that chair he broke." Zingao added.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Well, it was nice meeting you, sir." Saori said, politely.

She walks away but not before saying bye to Max and after she left, Max lets out a deep sigh and said, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Zingao chuckled and said, "Akashi's right. You two are meant to be."

* * *

Yes, they are. Don't they make a cute couple? Master of Stories; Saori, Akashi, Miyo and others...wouldn't you agree? Stick around for more!


	13. Ch 12: Hoping for a Date

Master of Stories told me that Miyo works as a bread baker...so I thought that I can focus on that particular scene between her and Max.

* * *

Chapter 12: Hoping for a Date

Max walks across the town to a bakery shop to see Miyo for a while and as he came in, the aroma of bread just spreaded all around that pretty much sent Max's appetite into overdrive. As soon as he went to the counter, Miyo was busy taking out some bread out of the oven and when she saw someone in front of her, she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, Miyo." Max said.

Then, when she saw that it was Max, she became fully enthusiastic and said, "Hey, Max! How you doing?"

"Pretty good."

"What can I do for you?" asked Miyo.

Max clears his throat and replied, "Just a few pieces of pumpkin bread...and a question."

Miyo was more than happy to give him some bread and asked, "Sure, what's the question?"

Max scratched the back of his neck and replied, "It's about Saori...I want to ask her out on a date with me."

Miyo immediately looked up at Max and said, "That would be thrilling! You and Saori have been apart for so long and you two need to catch up on what you left off since that monster kidnapped her."

"That's true. So...I need to know, what should I do? I haven't dated anyone else in so long." Max asked.

"As I've mentioned, just be yourself and don't worry about everything. Saori has told me that she would love nothing more than to be with you. Do what you've been doing; watch the sunset, go out to eat and look at the stars. I guarantee you that you two will have a wonderful time with each other." Miyo replied.

Max was taken aback when Miyo mentioned that Saori told her she would love nothing else but to be with Max and he asked, "She really said that?"

"Yes, she did. You two are really made for each other and always have been. I know you, Max. You're the sweetest and wonderful person that Saori is lucky to call you her mate." Miyo added.

Max chuckled softly and replied, "Thanks, Miyo."

"Anytime. Here's your pumpkin bread, Max." Miyo said, giving him the pieces of bread.

"Thanks." he said, giving her some coins for that.

As he receives the pumpkin bread, Miyo told him, "Anytime you wanna talk, just come to me. And...I'm sure Akashi would love it if you two went out again."

"Me too."

* * *

The dating scene will commence pretty soon. Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and everyone...keep an eye for it!


	14. Ch 13: Excitement

We now focus on two things; a moment with Arizona and his cubs and the beginning of Saori and Max dating.

* * *

Chapter 13: Excitement

Soon after, Max was making his way to see Arizona and wanted to tell him about dating Saori again and how it'll be for him since she came back, but as excited as he was, he was a little nervous. He walks to Arizona's village, which was about a few miles further from the Heavenly Tower and he sees him having lunch with his kids and he said, "Is there room for me?"

"Uncle Max!" the cubs cheered.

They immediately ran to Max and just hugged his waist and he lets out a small chuckle and said, "How are you guys doing?"

"Uncle Max, you'll never guess what baba did at work today." one wolf said, excitedly.

Arizona clears his throat and told him, "Hey, Mick...I don't think Uncle Max would want to know what dad did at work."

"No, I'm very interested to know what your dad did at work." Max said, looking at Arizona.

"Okay...he was getting some more fruit to take it to the harvester...and he ripped his pants." Mick said, giggling at the last part.

Arizona groaned and covered his paw after hearing Mick spill out the details and Max tried to keep himself from laughing and he said, "Did he really?"

"Yeah...we kinda saw his underwear when he came home." another wolf cub replied.

"All right, boys. That's quite enough." Arizona stated, in a stern, yet embarassed voice.

Max sat down next to Arizona and he looked up at him and said, "I oughta head over to your work one of these days."

Arizona laughed sarcastically at this and he said, "Very funny, Max."

Max handed Arizona a little slice of pumpkin bread and as he ate some of it, Arizona asked, "What brings you by here? Unless you wanna know how I split my pants open?"

"As much as I would want to, it's kind of about something else." Max replied.

Arizona immediately saw how much Max scratched the back of his head whenever he's nervous or something and he asked, "Something's bugging you."

Max sputters in response and asked, "What?"

"Max...of all the years I've known you, I know that whenever you scratch the back of your head...it means that you're nervous about something. Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Arizona replied.

Max lets out a big sigh and he quickly replied, "I'm thinking about dating Saori again."

"A date?" one wolf cub asked.

"Ewwwww!" all four cubs replied.

Arizona looks up at his cubs and he said, "All right, boys. Why don't you guys hang with mom for a few minutes?"

All four cubs went back inside the house with Arizona and Max right behind them and they saw Sierra laying down on the couch while the cubs were coming to her and Arizona quickly asked, "How are you doing?"

Sierra looks up at Arizona and she replied, "A little tired, but I'm doing fine."

Arizona then rubs Sierra's stomach and he's a mixture of happiness and anxiety to await the coming of the new baby cubs and he said, "You're doing fine."

"Hey, Max." Sierra said, looking at him.

Max waved in response and asked, "When you think they'll come out?"

"We don't know yet. But I just can't wait until they come...and I know Arizona's looking forward to it too." Sierra said, looking at Arizona.

Arizona stands up and looks up at Sierra and kisses her forehead and takes Max to the bedroom and after they went in, Max sits down on the edge of their bed and Arizona asked, "All righty...what's on your mind?"

"Arizona...I wanna go out with Saori." Max replied.

Hearing that sent a little bit of surprise to him and he asked, "Saori?"

"Yeah, she came back a few days ago." Max replied.

He then widened his eyes and almost recalled the day he ran into her not too long ago and he said, "Now that you mention it, I did see her while I was on my way to work. It took me by surprise."

"Yeah, I know. I'm kinda nervous on how it'll be." Max replied.

Arizona could tell that he obviously loves Saori that much and has always been for the longest time and wants it to have the best date to see that he still loves her and he said, "Don't worry about it, Max. Just let her know how much you love her and you already know she does, right?"

"I do." Max replied.

"Then that's all that matters. You guys are gonna be great mates someday. You'd do anything for her, right?" asked Arizona.

"I would give up my whole life for her. I'm keeping that promise I made to myself, Akashi and her that I'll be there for her." Max added.

Arizona became deeply impressed with how much he means it and he said, "You know how proud that makes me?"

"A lot." Max answered, with a chuckle.

Arizona then hugs Max deeply and he tells him, "You've grown up so much. And I'm proud that you're being the man that I know you can be."

Max smiled in response and he replied, "Thanks."

* * *

Later that evening

Max walked inside the Heavenly Tower to see Saori and he was so filled with nervousness and excitement deep down inside of him and when he saw Akashi walking by, he was happy to see him and he said, "Hey, Akashi. Is Saori here?"

"I knew you'd come. She's actually excited about you two going out." Akashi replied, with a smile.

That took Max by surprise to see that Akashi already knows about him planning to date Saori and he asked, "Did Miyo tell you?"

"Nope. I read Saori's aura and I read yours. I know you guys are true mates from the minute I first saw you guys." Akashi replied.

Just then, Saori comes out with this beautiful chinese golden vest with some grey sweatpants and all Max was focused on how beautiful she looked, which took his breath away.

"Hi, Max. This isn't too much, is it?" asked Saori, nervously.

Max walks up to her and all he saw was her beautiful smile and eyes and he replied, "No...it's just right."

Miyo couldn't resist seeing both tigers look so happy together and she said, "You two have a good time and don't worry about staying out a little late. And Akashi...no spying."

"Aw, Miyo! You never let me have any fun!" Akashi exclaimed.

Saori chuckled at this and she said, "Don't worry, Akashi. As long as Max is here, I'm already fine."

"Oh, I know you will." Akashio agreed.

Max smiled at Miyo and said, "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

Akashi then gets into Max's ear and said, "I bet you're gonna find a place to mate with her, huh?"

Max dropped his jaw at what Akashi just said and Miyo couldn't help but overhear and she stomped on his foot, making him yelp and howl in pain and she told him, "Ignore what he said and have fun."

The two white tigers walk out hand in hand and as Miyo looks on happily, Akashi asked, "Why?"

"You're such a pervie." Miyo said, scoffing.

"Yeah, but still...you didn't have to stomp my foot like that." Akashi whimpered.

* * *

Little funny moment there. Next scene; Saori and Max dating! Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and everyone...weigh in!


	15. Ch 14: You'll Be in My Heart

The Max/Saori dating scene...let it commence!

* * *

Chapter 14: You'll Be in My Heart

Soon after, Max and Saori walked around the whole Amatersu Village and as they were walking hand in hand, Saori couldn't imagine walking with anyone else besides Max and she asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" asked Max.

"Just anywhere as long as you're with me." Saori replied.

Not long after, they seek Ravi, Duke, Bakari and Isaiah coming in and Ravi was the first one to see Max walking with someone and he said, "Hey...Maximus!"

"Hey, Ravi." Max said.

Ravi chuckled softly and looks up at Saori for a second and he said, "Hey...are you back to get with me?"

Saori cleared her throat and replied, "I'm not your type. He's my date."

To Duke's surprise...she looked at the tigress and saw there was something familiar about her and he asked, "Saori, is that you?"

"Hello, Duke." Saori replied.

Ravi seemed puzzled and shocked to find that this is the girl he's always been talking about and asked, "That's Saori?"

"Yes, it is." Max added, with a chuckle.

"Oh...so that means she's taken?" asked Ravi.

Bakari scoffs at this and he said to Max, "Never mind what he said. I'm happy to see you again, Saori."

"It's great to be back." Saori replied.

Isaiah clears his throat and he said, "Anyways...we'd better get going. We're going to that new manga store that just opened up here. Wanna come?"

"Sounds great, but we've already got plans." Max replied.

After this, the gang headed their way while Max and Saori headed to another way as they began their date and they went to out to eat at this restaurant where everything looks so elegant and very beautiful looking and as they sat down, Saori looks at Max and said, "This is a very beautiful place."

"Thanks. Akashi recommended this place one time before and said that it's a really cool place and they serve a lot of spring rolls, noodles and dumplings." Max replied.

"Looking forward to trying those out." Saori added.

Couple of minutes, they ordered up some egg rolls, noodles, rice and dumplings and as they chowed down on them, Max completely couldn't get enough of some egg rolls and Saori said, "You must really love egg rolls."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Max.

Saori took a sip of her noodles and ate a few pieces of dumplings and she asked, "So...what have you been up to, since I was captive?"

"Just thinking about you, mostly. Ravi even wanted me to meet other girls that most find 'mateable', but I told him I'm reserved for you and you only." Max replied.

To know that Max has no other girl on his mind besides Saori made her feel like she was really appreciative that he didn't take Ravi's advice and Max said, "Got into wood carving and bladesmith four years ago."

"What do you do as a bladesmith?" asked Saori.

"Sharpen knives, katanas, swords, daggers...things like that. One day, I was sharpening this sword for this well-famous kung-fu master and your brother actually saw how good I was sharpening a few swords and he asked me to be his personal sword sharpener whenever he wants his katana sharpened." Max replied.

"Whoa...that must've been major." Saori said, impressed.

"Yep. I was only an apprentice then...but I've been graduated as a pro after only a year." Max added.

Saori chuckled softly and she was really proud of Max's accomplishment and said, "That's wonderful. It seems as though you made whatever you wanted come true."

"Yeah, I did. And you know who made all of this possible?" asked Max.

"Arizona?"

"Close. But you made it possible for me." Max replied.

She immediately blushed after this after finding out that she was the reason for making his dream come true and asked, "Me?"

"Yeah. You kept me going, even at times when you were kidnapped." Max added.

"I didn't know I would be the reason for making your dream come true, Max. Thank you." Saori added.

"You're welcome."

With this one bowl of noodles, they both ate the same string and they realized that they were closer to their mouths and after they nearly touched their noses, both of them started laughing a little nervously after that happened and both of them said, "Sorry."

After dinner, Max and Saori walked halfway across the forest to look up at the stars together and they were really feeling the same way back when they were teenagers when they looked up at the stars and just be around each other and both of them were really excited as to what's happening next.

Once they found a perfect spot to see the stars, they laid down on the grass and just looked up at the sky and Saori looks at Max for a while and she said, "Max?"

"Yeah?"

Saori lets out a deep sigh of nervousness and she said, "You wanna know how long I've been wanting to get out of that Kabishi's grasp?"

"3 years?"

"How'd you know?" asked Saori.

"After that guy took you away...I spent most days just blaming myself. It felt like I was responsible for not saving you when I promised you I would." Max replied.

"Don't blame yourself, Max. I had to endure too much of that guy's abuse and I had to put up with his crap; he wanted to mate me so many times and he treated me as his personal doormat/prisoner. He almost made me want to turn against you, Akashi, Miyo and my family." Saori added.

Max was definitely shocked to hear that the dude that maliciously harmed her tried to convince her to turn against the people she cares about and he said, "He's a jackass."

"Total jackass. He told me that you would take advantage of me and rape me." Saori answered.

Max scoffed at this and he knows that he would never do that to her or any other girl and said, "What does he know? He's deluded."

"He doesn't know me like I know you. That's why I had to leave him for you...after he forced me to be his wife." Saori said.

"Wait...he was gonna marry you?" asked Max, a little surprised.

"He didn't even ask. He just threw it out there, saying that I'm his little bitch and no one else's. I would not even want to spend the rest of my life being tormented by that bastard. Can you imagine? 3 years without you is like a death sentence and imagine life without you. I would feel really horrible if I never saw you again." Saori explained.

Then, Saori shows Max those bruises, scars, cuts and beat marks on her body and Max widened his eyes to realize that this guy was a monster for doing some uncontrollable harm to her and he gently grabbed her and saw the tears come out of Saori's eyes and he immediately hugged her as she began crying and Max gently stroked her back for comfort and whispered, "You're safe with me now."

Hearing that Kabishi was gonna force Saori to marry him made Max feel really disturbed, but at the same time, he wwas really happy that she left him behind and he said, "He doesn't deserve someone like you. You're sweet, kind, friendly, beautiful and...I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with than you."

"I feel the same way about you." Saori added.

He came closer to her and he gently touched her cheek and looked at her in the eye and said, "I promise you that I'll protect you...and this time, I'll stand by your side and never leave you alone."

With that, Max began singing a song for her and as he gazed into her eyes...

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry..._

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My hands will hold you_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_Cuz you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more..._

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always..._

Max looked at Saori in the eye and whispered in her ear, "Always."

Both tigers kept gazing at each other and they got closer to each other and their lips touched each other as they kissed each other in the mouth and it became a very tender and sweet kiss and by the minute they breathed for air, Saori looked at Max deeply and whispered, "Stay with me...forever."

"I'll never let you go. Not when I'm here." Max replied.

They both started kissing again and it went into passionate mode as two tongues danced each other and laid on the grass, both of them still kissing back and forth, rolling around and it solidified that they're still mates...now and forever.

After 7 minutes, they came up for air and Saori rested her head on Max's chest and he gently wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "I love you, Saori Okami."

"I love you too...Maximus Bushido-Akio." Saori whispered.

* * *

Wasn't that cute? The song was 'You'll Be in My Heart' from Tarzan. I was listening to the Disney Greatest Hits, Vol. 2 (the Green One) and it just came up as a comforting song that Max can sing to Saori. Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and the rest of ya, weigh in if you please!


	16. Ch 15: Kabishi vs Max

This is where Kabishi eventually finds Saori and forces her to come back with him in the most extreme measures...and Max is there to save her and protect her.

* * *

Chapter 15: Kabishi vs. Max

By the next day, Max was busy carving some wood to make some sword holders and he was definitely most focused with it and after several minutes, he officially completed it and stuck the blade of the sword into the handle and one look at it, he knew that he has to sharpen it to give it that shiny new sharpness to the tip of the sword and after that, he took a look at it and see if it looks brand new and he said to himself, "Looks good, Maximus. Could use a little shine though."

He walked across the counter and found some sword shining spray and he puts a little spray on them, polished it and takes it to the sun where the beams shone brighter and he said, "Perfect."

After that, Max just placed it back with the other swords and as he heard a knock on the door, he turns around and sees Arizona come in and he said, "Sup, Zona?"

"How's the blademaster?" asked Max.

Max chuckled at that new nickname he just gave him and asked, "Blademaster?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna call you from now on." Arizona said, with a smile.

"This blademaster's working, Arizona. Just sharpened another sword." Max replied.

Arizona was really amazed with everything Max has done and by looking at every sword he had sharpened, it makes him see that he's got a whole lot of accomplishments he made under his belt and said, "Hard worker."

"I just love doing what I love doing." Max replied.

Arizona chuckled at this and said, "You know, I've never been this proud of you before in my life with everything you've done. I always told you that you could be successful with anything if you can set your mind to it."

"Well, I do have you to thank you for it...as well as Saori." Max told him.

"Which reminds me...how did it go with you and Saori last night?" asked Arizona, excitedly.

Max looked at him with somewhat of an embarassed and awkward look and he said, "It was a good night. We just went out to eat, looking at the stars."

"You guys weren't mating, right?" Arizona teased.

"Arizona!" Max exclaimed.

Arizona started laughing at this and Max rolled his eyes and scoffed at Arizona's teasing assumption and replied, "You know we would never do that until we're married. Come on. You've been hanging out with Akashi too long."

"I was just yanking your tail, Max." Arizona said, chuckling.

Both brothers were laughing with each other and Arizona lets out a happy sigh and said, "I'm just glad that you had fun with Saori...as well as everything about you. Your accomplishments that you set out doing on your own and it's just awesome to see you grow into the person that I knew you would be."

"You really mean that?" asked Max.

"I sure do. I'm proud to be called your wolf brother." Arizona said.

That warmed up Max's heart to know that Arizona is very proud of him and he's also proud of Arizona for being a part of his life and said, "And I'm proud to be your tiger brother."

Later that day, Saori walked around the village after having the time of her life with Max last night and she felt so madly in love with him again that she's forgotten all about Kabishi and she knew that Max was the one for him.

She was totally unaware that someone with a hooded outfit lurked around to find her with a dagger on his paw and he said, "There you are. This will make you think twice about leaving me, bitch."

He then followed her every move and Saori couldn't help but shake this feeling that someone was following her and she just thought it was nothing, but she knew that someone was right behind her and was ready to fight back if she needed to.

As soon as she got to a private area, she thought that she might lose him and when she turned around for another glance, there's no one there...in which she breathed a big sigh of relief and said, "Good riddance."

"To you, bitch."

That startled her because she knew that voice coming from anywhere and when she looked around, she asked, "Who's there?"

"You know damn well who it is!"

That sunk her heart to know that it's not who she thinks it is and she said, "Kabishi?"

The hooded figure unveils his hood and reveals a very pissed and rageful Kabishi coming in and he said, "You've made the biggest mistake of your life leaving me."

"So? What are you doing here anyway?" asked Saori.

Kabishi growled at her face and said, "To bring you back here! You're gonna be my wife and that's that!"

"I would never be your wife! Not after what you did to any other girl you treated!" Saori shouted.

That put Kabishi in a shock mode because he didn't think she would know about his raping duties and quickly lied, "I don't know what the hell are you talking about."

"I saw you torturing two young ladies, forcing them to mate with you and that if you didn't...you'd kill them." Saori growled.

"And what if I did?" asked Kabishi.

"For years, I've had to put up with you for so long and you've lied to me, taken advantage of me and kept me as your prisoner! Well, guess what...those days are over! I'm in love with someone else!" Saori exclaimed.

Kabishi did not like that one bit and he couldn't think of anything else but rape her and he said, "Last chance...come home!"

"I am home...so you can take your raping ass to hell." Saori said, in a cold tone to his face.

She walks away from him, but Kabishi definitely wasn't gonna stand for that and he said, "So be it."

Kabishi quickly runs towards her and grabs her on the arm and drags her over to a private place where he can do some serious raping for vengance. Saori started screaming and trying to remove herself from him and exclaimed, "Let go of me!"

"Shut up!" Kabishi screamed, slapping her in the face.

Saori tried to run away from him, but Kabishi digged his claws towards her, making her groan and scream in pain and screamed, "If I can't have you as my bitch, no one can! I'm gonna treat you like those girls I raped and tortured...and killed!"

"The hell with you!" Saori shouted, pushing him down.

She started to run, but Kabishi grabbed her again and pinned her to the tree and said to her, "This is what happens when you leave me! And it's all your fault!"

"Screw you!"

Kabishi then picks her up by the waist and takes her to secluded place where he can hold her hostage and go full length revenge against her and her screaming became louder and louder and Kabishi punched her and shoved her down the ground hard to shut her up and he plans to take her clothes off as fierce as ever and when he reached to take off her shirt and pants, she wasn't gonna have it.

"You better stop this! Max is gonna kick your ass!" Saori shouted.

"That punkass is a manipulating rapist! He can't protect you!" Kabishi shouted back.

They were unaware that a very furious and angry Max saw Saori planning to get raped and by the minute he started stripping her, he knew he had to stop up and do something and he quickly got on all fours and immediately kicked him in the shin hard.

Saori could not be any more happier to see Max coming in to the rescue and she said, "Max! You came!"

Max looks up at her and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I think so." Saori replied, panting.

Kabishi got himself up and he looks up at Max and lets out an immediate growl and shouted, "You dare interfere with my mate?!"

Max growls at him in response and asked, "Since when?! You have no right to treat her like this!"

"I can treat her however I want to because she's my bitch!" Kabishi screamed.

That definitely offended Max to the core and he snarled, "Who do you think you are, calling her that offensive name?! You're the one who's a bitch!"

"I'm nobody's bitch, you punkass bitch!" Kabishi screamed.

Max snarled in response and he pinned him down to the ground and punched him in the face, but Kabishi fought back with a simple kick to the back and bashed him on the head and after that, he went after Saori and clawed her in the face, but Max stood up and shoved him down the ground before he could even start harming her, then clawed his face, punched him in the face and flipped him to the ground.

"Stay close to me, Saori." Max replied.

Kabishi got up and saw that he was right in front of her and said, "Move."

"Make me." Max said, in a cold tone.

"Do you have any idea on who you're dealing with here? I can kick your ass and beat her to a bloody pulp! She's my wife!" Kabishi screamed.

That took Max by surprise that Kabishi's gonna take her in as his wife and he growled at him and added, "You're a no-account good for nothing, woman harming asshole of a bastard! Saori would never marry someone like you after you kidnapped and harmed her."

"Damn right!" Saori replied.

"You shut your mouth, you hear me?! You're coming with me and that's that!" Kabishi screamed.

Max punched him straight in the face and bit him in the arm, causing Kabishi to roar in pain and Max grabbed his dagger and planned to stab him and said, "I know how to use this."

Kabishi could tell that he's a big threat to him and he snatched the dagger away from Max and he looks up at both tigers and said, "This isn't over."

"And for the record...you're the manipulator and rapist!" Max shot back.

Kabishi walks off with a huge amount of vengance and he's willing to go the extra mile to get her back...and possibly kill her and said, "You'll regret leaving me for him."

Meanwhile, Max looks up at Saori and he looks at her and said, "Are you hurt?"

Max then checks on her and he notices a few scars and beats on her face and hands and said, "That jerk shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Or any other women." Saori added.

Max agreed with what she said and he said, "Come on, I'll take you home."

As Max offered her a hand, Saori immediately took it and walked her home and she definitely felt safe around Max's arms and said, "I'm glad you came when you did."

"It's about doing what's right." Max answered.

* * *

Wasn't that cool or what? Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo and Saori and the rest of ya...what do you think of this scene? Next up, Max and Saori spend a night together.


	17. Ch 16: Arms Around You

I thought I would make this a little romantic between Max and Saori and it shows that both tigers need each other and that their love has been re-ignited.

* * *

Chapter 16: Arms Around You

As Max got to his room in Arizona's house, he takes out a clean rag, dipped it in some hot water and squeezed it around to cleanse her wounds and he comes over to her and he said, "Give me your hand."

Saori gives out her paw and as Max looks at it, he told her, "Hold still. This might sting a little bit, but it helps cleanse out the wounds."

As Max places the rag on her arm, Saori groans in response, but sees Max cleaning up the wounds for her and wipes all the blood away and he asked, "How did this guy even find you?"

"He has a dark aura, Max." Saori replied.

That took him by surprise that he has a dark aura and couldn't imagine why he would have those powers, but he asked, "Dark aura?"

"He's a daemon tiger. Each time he gets mad or angry, he transforms into a demon with a very dark aura and creates weapons with that aura...sorta like my brother, except he uses it more on vulnerable girls than everyone else." Saori replied.

"That's brutal. You didn't deserve to be treated like this." Max stated.

Saori sighed heavily and agreed with Max on this one and she had always hated living with Kabishi all those years and he couldn't imagine going through what she went through and as he continues to cleanse all the blood from all over, he breaks in some bandages to wrap around the wounded spots so it can heal.

"Max...I'm really glad that you were here to save me." Saori said, smiling.

Max looked up at her and he said, "Of course I came. I couldn't let anything happen to you...and I wasn't gonna let that slip away."

"Do you wanna know why?" asked Saori.

Max sighed heavily and answered this question, "Because I love you, Saori. I couldn't re-do what I would've done last time...me failing to save you. I made that promise that I would never let anyone hurt you and that night...I felt like I had let you down and that I had let your brother down. And if something like this happened again and I wasn't there, I would never forgive myself."

Saori looked into Max's eyes and she saw them getting misty-eyed and she looked at him and said, "I love you too, Max. You're the reason why I came back...so I can be with you forever. I would never marry that Kabishi jackass when I got someone right in front of me."

"You mean me?" asked Max.

Saori kissed him in the cheek and replied, "Of course me, silly. And I've always loved you when we were cubs."

"So have I."

Saori stood up and she gave him a kiss on the lips again and Max immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with more passion than ever and after they broke for air, he hugs her deeply and whispered, "I've missed you, Saori."

"I missed you too, Max." Saori whispered.

They let go for a minute and Max scratched the back of his head and said, "I guess I oughta take you back to Akashi before he gets worried about you."

"Actually...is it okay if I spend the night with you?" asked Saori.

Max looked her in the eyes and he was taken aback by what she said and with no hesitation, he replied, "Of course you can. You'll be safe with me."

"Thanks, Max."

Minites later, Max got in his bed and made room for Saori as she got on the other side of the bed with him and Saori looked him in the eye and Max asked, "You okay now?"

"I am...now that I'm with you." Saori replied.

Max sighed happily as he stared at his lady love in the eye and he said, "I hope Akashi doesn't assume that we're doing something."

"Don't worry about Akashi. He knows that we're good for each other." Saori added.

"Yeah, you're right. Saori...I wanna make a promise to you; I wanna be on your side for the rest of your life and mine. And if this Kabishi whack job tries anything to harm you again, I'll beat the snot out of him like the dog he is. Or cat. Whatever you perfer." Max added.

Saori giggled at this and she said, "You're so silly...but sweet. I wish I could marry you."

"Me too."

Max looks at her in the eyes and he stroked her forehead ever so gently and kissed it and whispered, "Good night."

"Good night, Max."

Saori rests her head in Max's chest and she puts her paw on his shoulder and he gently placed her arms around her, which made her purr softly and he softly stroked her side and Saori felt really safe around him...just like she wanted.

They both closed their eyes and fell straight asleep with each other, cuddling in their arms unaware that Akashi's looking out the window and saw the two of them sleeping together and he lets out a smile and whispered, "I always knew you would protect my little sister, Max."

* * *

Was that cute or what? Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and everyone else...weigh in on this. Stick around for more!


	18. Ch 17: A Good Mate

Little morning after and let's see how these two received that spark of romance. Saori also knew that Max is and is always the one.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Good Mate

By the next morning, the sun begins to rise and it shone on Max side as he lets out a little groan as he wakes up, lets out a little yawn and then he looks at Saori, still sleeping and he lets out a little smile and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her because his feelings have definitely increased for her and he gets himself up and whispered, "Sleep well, kitten."

He walks out of the room to take himself a little shower while she's sleeping and that he would wake her up afterwards and when he went to the shower, he cleaned his entire muscular body and his little spiky hair and after he was done, he wrapped himself with a towel, but he was totally surprised when Saori walked inside the room and he said, "Morning."

"Hi, Max. I was wondering where you were." Saori replied, looking at him.

"Um...I just got through taking a shower." Max replied.

Saori chuckled softly and she replied, "I was gonna take one too...if that's all right with you."

"Yeah, no problem." Max added.

A few minutes later, Max got on his red and blue vestjacket and black shorts as he waited for Saori to come out and take her back to Akashi's place and he pulls out that wooden figure of Saori and looked at it for a while and each time he does that, he definitely thinks of her.

He sighs and nuzzled it around his cheek ever so lovingly and he whispered, "I wanna be yours forever."

He sets it down and she sees Saori walking out of the shower wearing some of her clothes and she said, "You know what's funny? I didn't even bring any clothes when you took me in and all of a sudden, someone brings me a bag of my clothes here."

"Is that right? Who do you think brought them?" asked Max.

Saori saw a note on the top of her clothes and as she read it, she lets out a light chuckle and replied, "My brother...always one to be so thoughtful...and weird."

Max comes over and sees the note Akashi gave her and got a little surprised at what he wrote in and read, "By the way...Max, you two started mating yet?"

Both jaws dropped to the floor after what he had written and they both looked at each other and Saori rolled her eyes and said, "And a pervie."

"What's with him?" asked Max.

After this, Max and Saori snuck out of the window out of Arizona's house as he set out to the Heavenly Tower to bring Saori back and soon after, he saw Ravi walking by and Max replied, "Hey, Rav."

When Ravi saw Max with Saori, he grew shocked and somewhat amazed at his friend and lets out a little sly chuckle and said, "Maxim...I always knew you'd have a way with the ladies."

"Good morning to you too." Max said, sarcastically.

Then, he looks at Saori and looks back at Max and asked, "Did you do it yet?"

"Do what?" asked Saori, confusedly.

Ravi chuckled as if it was a joke and replied, "Oh, you know...the tiger duty."

Suddenly, Saori figured out what he was talking about and she wanted to slap him in the face for making that assumption that she and Max mated already and she replied, "No, we did not! We slept with each other, but..."

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You do have a thing for each other! Maxie, you dog!" Ravi added, exclaiming.

"Ravi! We did not mate!" Max replied, getting annoyed.

Ravi lets out a chuckle and said, "Deny it now. But I'm glad you found a girl. So much for the list of all the girls I wanted to bring you as a bachelor."

"Sorry, Rav. Like I said, Saori is the only girl for me." Max replied, kissing Saori's cheek.

Then, Saori looks up at Ravi and said, "Maybe you should get one yourself."

"Yeah, that's if I don't get slapped by many." Ravi answered.

Max chuckled softly and he said, "See you later, Ravi."

After they left, Saori looks up at Max and she asked him, "How do you deal with this guy?"

Max rolled his eyes at this and he responds to her, "Sometimes, he doesn't know when to shut himself up. His hormones are a lot faster that his brain."

"Then, him and my brother could get along well." Saori said, laughing.

* * *

Ravi and Akashi could become friends because their hormones are the bragging points. For this fic, I wanted Max to grow up muscular and mature, but still has that kind, gentle-hearted and easy going yet innocent personality and at the age of 22. Master of Stories; Akashi, Saori, Miyo and everyone else...what do you think of how Max looks as an adult? And weigh in on this, please!


	19. Ch 18: Bringing Saori Back Home

And finally, Max brings Saori back home after spending the night with Max and the reaction that Miyo and Akashi gave out from him keeping Saori safe. It really shows how much these two tigers love each other.

* * *

Chapter 18: Bringing Saori Back Home

They finally got to parts of Amatersu Village and Saori made a realization that where Max lives isn't far from where they're at and she said, "That didn't take long."

"Well, I've lived with Arizona and Sierra for a few years now because I wanted to stay with my wolf brother and Sierra's kinda like my wolf mother to me. I do whatever I can to help them out and Akashi and Miyo are like family to us and we don't wanna be further away from them, so the walk from Arizona's house to the tower takes about 10 minutes." Max replied.

Saori chuckled softly at this and she said, "You always surprise me."

They eventually made onto Heavenly Tower and as soon as they went in, Miyo was surprised to see both of them...mainly Saori and she hugged both of them and said, "Saori, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Saori replied.

Miyo lets out a big sigh of relief and she looks up at Max and she told him, "When I heard about what had happened, I was so terrified. But when Akashi told me that you were there to save her and take her to Arizona's home, I couldn't tell you how relieved I was that someone could get her out of there safe and sound."

"She spent the night with me." Max added.

All of a sudden, Akashi immediately sprinted over after what Max just said and he asked, "I know you did. So tell me, Max...did you have the intentions of checking her out?"

Miyo quickly stomped Akashi's toe, which resulted into him letting out a painful howl and whimper and she said to him, "I oughta fix you for this."

"No, we didn't do any of that." Max replied.

Akashi quickly rubbed his toe with his hand and he looks up at both tigers and said, "Aside from what Miyo did to my poor little toe, I always knew you'd bring her back here."

"So did I." Miyo agreed.

Saori looked up at Max and she lets out a smile and she hugs him tightly and says to him, "Thanks. I'm glad I got to spend the night with you."

"Me too." Max said, with a smile.

Not long after he left the tower, Max thought it'd be a good idea to check up on Arizona and Sierra before going to work and as they went to their house, Arizona's oldest son was the one to answer the door and he asked, "Hey, Chiang."

"Hey, Max. My dad's upstairs." Chiang replied.

As Max came in, Chiang led Max up to the bedroom and when he entered inside, he saw his dad coming out of the showers and he said, "Hey, dad."

Arizona was surprised that he saw Chiang and Max standing there, while he got on his towel and said, "Son...we talked about this, remember? Wait until I'm dressed."

"Sorry, dad. I thought you were still asleep." Chiang responded.

Then, Arizona sees Max standing there behind his oldest and he said, "Hey, Max. I'll be ready in a minute. Wait for me, all right?"

"Okay." Max replied.

* * *

10 minutes later

As Chiang and Max were talking with each other and joking around , Arizona comes down with his shorts and a grey vest jacket and sat down on the couch and Arizona asked, "What brings you by?"

"Just thought I'd come in and say hi before going to work. And also...how's Sierra doing?" asked Max.

Arizona blinked his eyes a few times and replied, "She's doing fine. I seriously don't know how she does it...carry a baby for so many months."

"Did you forget that we were also in mom's belly too, dad?" asked Chiang.

"That part too. The wait's killing me, but I know for a fact that this is gonna be something I'm looking forward to." Arizona replied.

Max smiled at his wolf brother and said to him, "You'll make a great dad. Trust me, I already know."

"You did a good job with me, Mick, Savage and Rio. I hope we don't have any sisters." Chiang replied.

Arizona chuckled and rubbed Chiang's head and replied, "Well, you never know."

Just then, Chiang walked upstairs to his room and Max lets out a little laugh and said, "He's grown up, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a chip off the old block." Arizona replied, chuckling.

Just then, Arizona looks up at Max and he said, "I knew about what had happened yesterday...between you and Saori. And I also know that you brought her here for safety."

Max started to get a little nervous as to how he's gonna explain this to Arizona between the fight between him and Kabishi and her spending the night with him and Arizona said with a smile, "Do you have any idea how proud I am of you for getting her out of harm's way?"

"Too proud, maybe." Max replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, are you kidding me? I'm really happy to see that you stood up to that creep who kidnapped her. You're growing to be a very strong tiger." Arizona said, smiling.

"Thanks, bro."

They both hugged each other and as Max felt the embrace, Arizona said, "You've grown up a lot."

"I've still got some growing to do." Max said.

* * *

Happy moments! We've got plenty more coming up! Master of Stories, Akashi, Miyo, Saori and others; weigh in! Next up, a little reconciliation between Max and Tigress.


	20. Ch 19: Everything Worked Out

Reconciliation scene between Tigress and Max are coming your way!

* * *

Chapter 19: Everything Worked Out

At the wood shop, Max was busy carving some wood to make some custom figured bo staffs made out of bamboo and that was pretty much Max's favorite kind of wood to carve with; aside from other woods he liked the most. While he was making the bo staffs, he had to customize it by carving the letter 'M' on the front and side of it to ensure who made every staff.

After he was done, he received a visitor coming inside the store and when he turned around, he saw that it was only Tigress coming by and he said, "Hey, Tigress. What brings you by here?"

She walks up to him and said, "I heard about what you did for Saori last night."

Max didn't know if she was either happy or upset about this, but regardless he's always one to never let anything she says or does bother him a lot and she responded, "I just wanna let you know that I appreciate it a lot."

Then it turns out that Tigress actually appreciated him sticking up for Saori and he quickly sighed in relief and then looked at her and replied, "Thank you."

She then sat down and looked at him directly in the eye and said, "If I had known what had happened, I would've taken that person down in an instant."

"So would I." Max added.

Then, she lets out a heavy sigh and replied, "About what I said...about not forgiving you for being an easy forgiver..."

"Tigress...I'm over that. You know, it's not that hard to apologize or even be a nice person." Max responded.

"I know. It's just that...I wish I could be like you more because it's hard for me to do that because all my life, I've been hurt and suffered a lot and it still affects me. You, on the other hand...you went through heavy stuff, but you never let it take control over you and you're always one to accept any apology...even mine. How do you do it? I was just frustrated at the time and I end up saying things that I never meant to say and hurt your feelings. That was very wrong of me." Tigress added.

Max could see where this is going and he said, "Tigress...I know you're sorry. How many times have I always accepted your apologies?"

"All the time." Tigress said, looking down on the ground.

"And have I ever treated you harshly back?" asked Max.

"No."

Max lets out a smile and he asked, "Then why are you so worried about whether I forgive you or not? My panda dad told me that you can't make up or change the past, but whatever bad thing you have went through, you can't let it affect you for the rest of your life. You have to be around people who care about you and are willing to give you support and once you do that, you'll feel like you're already loved."

What Max just said to her started to make sense and she looked at him in the eye and said, "I wish I knew then what I know now. I know you could forgive me, but its hard to forgive myself."

"It's not too late to start. Just give it a shot. You never know." Max replied, smiling.

That pretty much made Tigress feel like there's hope for herself and she hopes that whatever Max said will be remembered and she said, "You're always one to be so happy and positive. I guess I never really cared about people who care about me because I felt like they didn't exist...but I guess I was wrong."

Max nodded his head and said, "And I still train frequently...just at my own pace. Just like you have your passion for kung-fu, I have my passion on being a wood carver and bladesmith."

She looks around and sees every inch of handiwork Max did and she couldn't help but feel very impressed with what he's made and said, "That's really amazing."

"Thanks. All the stuff I did shows how much I've accomplished on my own." Max said.

"You know, I always thought that kung-fu was your only passion, but when you told me you wanted to be a bladesmith and wood carver, I thought that you were gonna give that up. I didn't take it the right way and for that I apologize." Tigress said.

"It's cool. Po has always told me that I can find something I'm good at other than kung-fu and once I got into wood carving and bladesmith, this was something I could see myself doing." Max added.

"You've got your passion and I've got mine. And if you choose to take care of Saori, I'll support you through. Just make sure you do everything you can to make her happy...because if not, you'll receive something from me that isn't pleasureable." Tigress stated.

Max chuckled at this and he said, "Don't worry. She'll be fine as long as I'm around...but we're not gonna get married yet."

"Whatever you decide." Tigress said, smiling.

* * *

Sweet, huh? Stick around for plenty more! Master of Stories; Akashi, Saori, Miyo and everyone...continue to weigh in!


	21. Ch 20: Facts About Kabishi

Here's how Akashi tells the others everything about Kabishi that they did not even know.

* * *

Chapter 20: Facts About Kabishi

As the day goes on, Max heads back to Arizona's house for some lunch and as he came inside, he saw that Akashi, Miyo, Akami and Takamoto were there too and Arizona turns around and sees Max coming in and he said, "Hey, you made it just in time."

Max sat between Arizona and Akashi and he said, "Just thought I'd come in and have some lunch with you guys."

"Max, you know you're always welcome here." Sierra said, smiling.

Miyo looks up at Max in the eye and quickly asked, "Where's Saori?"

"She said that she was coming over to have lunch with us. She'll be here any minute." Max replied.

While everyone's waiting for Saori, Arizona brought in some noodles and spring rolls to start them off as Miyo brought in some freshly baked bread and Akashi really couldn't wait to eat those, but he received a swipe in the paw by Miyo and she told him, "Wait until everyone has their turn."

Sierra looks up at Miyo and sees how she has dealt with him and asked, "Has he been a good wolf?"

"Yes and no." Miyo replied.

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean?" asked Akashi, looking a little surprised.

Arizona rolled his eyes at this and he said, "You know, you oughta put in some more work ahead."

Akashi took that as an offense when Arizona mentioned that he needs more work and said, "Dude...between taking care of my kids, leading the Okami clan, training, meditating, looking after Miyo and working at my job...that's like a job within itself."

"But you're providing for us, Akashi. Don't get it twisted." Miyo added.

Akashi groans heavily and he said, "I'm not used to this kind of work. Like...when I come home, I'm freaking exhausted and I just need some Akashi rest and you know how I get when I don't have it."

Miyo turns to Sierra and asked, "So...how are the babies?"

"In the womb? They're like kicking every few often or so, but I'm deeply happy that they're gonna come. Arizona's most excited to see them and he's like a little puppy each time the babies kick." Sierra added, looking at Arizona.

Arizona looked very embarassed after hearing that, but covers it up with much excitement over the babies and said, "I'm just happy to be a dad again."

"Not as excited as I am for being an uncle again." Max said, smiling.

Just then, Saori finally shows up and everyone looked very excited to see her and she sits between Max and Akashi and she said, "Hey, Max...sorry I'm late."

"Aw, it's cool. I was actually waiting for you." Max said, happily.

Akashi clears his throat and he wanted to get something out of his chest and luckily, Chiang is taking Akami, Takamoto and the rest of the kids to Chiang's room to play and he said, "Okay...I've gotten some deep information about this Kabishi guy."

Saori's heart sunk to the ground when Akashi started to mention Kabishi and she held Max's hand for comfort and she said, "What about?"

"First of all...how could someone like you treated you like this?" asked Akashi.

Saori took a deep breath because she figured that this is a hard question to answer because it's so deeply personal and painful and replied, "So he would feel secure in himself and thought if I stay with him that he wouldn't feel abandoned. I should've left his tiger ass a long time ago."

"There you go." Miyo agreed.

Sierra looked up at Saori and she became deeply concerned for her safety and well being as to how she deeply endured being tortured by that kidnapper and said, "That must've been so traumatic."

"Very. Between getting tortured, being controlled..."

Akashi paused after what Saori mentioned about 'being controlled' and he asked, "Controlled? How controlled?"

"Telling me what to do, where I am, who I'm with, what I'm wearing, where to look and what was I talking about with someone. Like...I could never get to take a chance to breathe or think for myself. I've always hated living there with him like I was his little muse. He makes me wear some very disturbing, revealing clothing and wanted me to live this disgusting rich lifestyle." Saori added.

"That's messed up." Arizona added.

"You haven't heard messed up. I was checking this guy out and I found out that he's a convicted sex offender." Akashi said.

Everyone gasped in shock, including Saori herself because she had no idea of this guy's criminal record and she said, "He did not tell me that."

"You mean, he's been in jail?" asked Max.

"Yep. He's been convicted with everything; from rape, torture, arson, murder and kidnapping. He had served like 5 years in prison for raping and killing 21 different women; not to mention torturing those who were under 18." Akashi replied.

Arizona and Max shuddered at that thought of this guy's intent to kill and rape every girl and Sierra asked, "Should I even wanna know when he first did this?"

"He did it when he was about 16 or 17 and got convicted when he was 24, was put on probation after serving 5 years in prison when he was 29." Akashi added.

"Sounds like he hasn't learned his lesson." Max commented.

Saori felt shocked knowing that the guy that kidnapped her was a convicted sex offender and she felt completely angered by the fact that she was gonna be forced to marry a criminal and even then, she knew that Kabishi was the wrong guy for her and Arizona noticed Saori feeling really disturbed and he said, "You're safe with Max now."

"Yeah...but what if he comes back to find me?" asked Saori, a little worried.

"I wish he would. He wouldn't wanna mess with me." Akashi added.

Saori looks at Akashi and said, "You left out the fact that he's a daemon tiger with a very dark aura. Each time he loses his cool, this daemon consumes him and he takes out his fury at me and I would get damaged, hurt or injured after that."

Akashi widened his eyes at that and couldn't fathom what Kabishi put her through and he said, "Now that I didn't know. But I guess he'll have to fight this daemon wolf."

Max looks at Saori in the eye and he said, "Like I said, I'll protect you from this guy."

"I always believed in you. Kabishi has said that you'd take advantage of me and rape me, but I know it's a lie. And he said that Arizona, Sierra, Miyo and Akashi would do the same." Saori added.

"That jerk. Not only he's a rapist, but a stupid manipulator." Miyo growled.

"What does he know about us?" asked Sierra.

Arizona scoffs and replied, "He does not know us. He's messed with the wrong people."

Max puts his hand on Saori's shoulder and he said to her, "Kabishi's not gonna see you again. We'll make sure that he'll have nothing to do with you and if he does mess with you again, we'll be ready."

She looks at everyone else and she feels happy and safe that she's got her family to rely on and said, "Thank you all so much. I wouldn't change it for anything."

"How'd you know all this, Akashi?" asked Sierra.

"An informant from that prison Kabishi was in. He heard about Kabishi's constant boasting about him raping a few women and offers no apology for what he did. I had to sort of...talk him into spilling those guts." Akashi replied.

"That Kabishi guy...no class." Arizona added.

"None at all." Saori agreed.

* * *

You'll see Kabishi again on the next chapter and Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and everyone else...are you prepped for Kabishi action/drama?


	22. Ch 21: Reappearing with a Fight

Guess who's back?! It's Kabishi...with a very big vengance!

* * *

Chapter 21: Reappearing with a Fight

Later that day, Kabishi walked towards the tower and he started thinking that that's where Saori lives and he lets out a little growl as he brought in his weapons for his personal reason and said, "I'm coming for you...and this time, there's no mercy."

He immediately ran into the tower and made the intent to completely get her back for leaving her for Max and he runs around, screaming out Saori's name.

Somehow, he goes as fast as he could to find her and when he quickly got towards parts of the tower, he finds no Saori somewhere in sight and he lets out a frustrated growl and said, "Where the hell is that little bitch?"

He furiously broke through every single room to find her and by the time he reached to the top of the tower, he saw her walking with Max...which did not sit well with him at all. But he didn't want to be seen yet and waited for the right time to make his move and burst in on them.

He followed both of them over to the balcony of the tower and seeing her holding Max's hand brought him complete and ultimate paranoia, envy and rage and he lets out a silent growl and thought to himself, 'Okay, that's it. This guy is dead.'

As Kabishi slowly followed them towards where they're standing, he popped his head and as Saori looks up at Max in the eyes, he felt like knife was stuck in his chest and couldn't be removed at all and then...she went in and kissed Max in the lips and it definitely intensified his anger levels.

By the time they locked their lips, he held out his sword and felt like he wasn't gonna stand for this anymore and after they broke off the kiss, Kabishi lets out a very fierce roar...that alarmed both Max and Saori and he walked in on them and asked, "So this is how you do me?! You stabbed me in the freaking back with this punkass!"

Max looks at Kabishi and he was taken aback at this and that got him heated and Saori really afraid and he calmly asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You're kissing on my bitch!" Kabishi screamed.

Saori felt like her life is gonna be threatened again and he knows that this is one of those rage moments with Kabishi and she said, "How did you even get past the guards?"

"That's not important! You're coming home with me...away with this manipulative rapist!" Kabishi growled.

"Excuse me?! That is a big lie in so many levels!" Max exclaimed, angrily.

Kabishi grabbed Saori by the neck and arm and just asked, "What did this bastard do to you?! Did he brainwash you?!"

As Max hears all of Kabishi's lies, he started to get really agitated with those false claims, not to mention that he's not gonna let this guy leave with Saori and he said, "I think we've had enough of you! You need to get out...now."

"I'll get out...after I have what I'm looking for." Kabishi growled.

Saori stomped on Kabishi's foot and she exclaimed, "You can go by yourself! I will not be another one of your victims!"

"Victims?! Make a choice; it's either me or this punk!" Kabishi shouted.

Saori then spat his face in response to that and that was something Kabishi didn't take lightly and she replied, "This guy has more class than you'll ever have."

Kabishi then brought in his dagger and as soon as Max saw this, he knew that he was asking for a fight and he started to unsheath his claws just in case he comes to attack and Kabishi replied, "You're gonna be my wife, damn it! And I don't care about anything you say! This is my world and you're gonna be a part of it! I'll make you mine if I have to!"

"Screw your world! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Saori screamed.

Kabishi slapped her in the face and Max stepped in to shield her from him and he lets out a fierce growl and said, "Big mistake! She's a lady and you can't treat her like this!"

"Move out of the way, otherwise you'll be kitty chow!" Kabishi said, sticking out his sword directly to his neck.

"Maybe you didn't hear her...she wants nothing-and I mean absoultely nothing-to do with you. Take your raping tail out of this tower!" Max shouted.

He then clawed Max in the face and bit him, which he replied in a very painful roar, then Kabishi shoves him down to the ground and Saori wanted to defend him, but she got yanked by Kabishi and dragged her out of the balcony and she was desperately trying to break free, but Kabishi refused to let her go and threatened to slit her throat if she didn't cooperate.

"I said you're gonna be mine and I'm still gonna treat you like I treat my victims who don't follow what I say!" Kabishi shouted.

"Let go of me!" Saori screamed.

"No!"

Kabishi struggled to grab her and suddenly, in comes Max leaping in to punch him out and he turned to Saori and shouted, "Run! I got him!"

Saori did as Max told her and as she ran, Kabishi punched Max in the face multiple times, but Max fought back by giving him a few punches and slammed him down to the ground as hard as he could, but even that didn't stop Kabishi from knocking him out. Max lets out a few groans after he got slammed to a wall and when Kabishi pinned him, he started to release his daemon aura and he said, "I warned her about people like you...they take advantage of you and then when you at least expect it...they turn on you when you need them the most! I do not want her to leave someone like me because do you honestly think she loves you when she had someone like me?!"

"You mean like a criminal?!" Max spat out.

That intensified Kabishi's level and asked, "How did you know that?!"

"I know you're a convicted sex offender and Saori doesn't date guys who spend time raping, torturing and abusing innocent girls! She's better off without you!" Max exclaimed.

Kabishi roared loudly and pounded him into a bloody pulp and clawed his face, then threw him down to the ground and ran towards the halls looking for Saori.

Just then, he finds her and as he opens the door, he grabs her and slams her down to the bed and as she's struggling to get out, Kabishi immediately clutches onto her clothes and plans to take them off, but he got struck in the back by someone.

"Leave my sister alone!"

He turns around and sees Akashi standing there and from the looks of it, he completely could care less if they're related and he said, "I'm gonna mess her up for leaving me with that punkass rapist!"

That did not set Akashi well and he growled at him and said, "Max is not a punkass rapist! You are!"

Miyo and Arizona came in and they put their dukes up just in case something big happens and Arizona was the most furious over that allegation he set off and he said, "My brother is not one of those!"

"Well, your tiger brother manipulated my soon to be mate bitch!" Kabishi screamed.

"I will never be your wife!" Saori replied.

Miyo immediately came towards him and slammed him down to the floor and punched him out while Arizona comes in and kicked, threw and flipped him in every which way but loose, but Kabishi threw both of them down hard...not to mention slapping Miyo in the face.

Akashi growls furiously at this and he said, "You don't do that to my wife, buddy!"

"That bitch shouldn't have interfered!" Kabishi growled.

That was the last straw for Akashi as he beat him down, even using his soft paw technique that hits Kabishi in the palm of Kabishi's tiger paw and almost damaging his internal organs and after that, he punched him out of the window.

Saori looked up at his brother and she couldn't be any more happier to see him and she gave him a hug and said, "I am so glad you came when you did!"

Akashi hugged him back and he said, "This guy is out of his mind. He had no right to barge in the way he did."

Miyo came over to their side and she asked, "Where's Max?"

Max suddenly came in the room, panting heavily with a few scars on his face left by Kabishi and he asked, "Where is he?!"

"Akashi already punched him out." Saori replied.

After he heard that, he had no idea that Akashi did this for him and turned to him and said, "How long was I out?"

"A good while." Saori answered, but then joyfully jumped into Max's arms and kissed him.

Arizona panted heavily and he comes to Saori and replied, "Can't believe that this guy wants to be your 'B' forever."

"But he's not gonna give up until he gets what he wants. And I have a feeling that it's gonna happen soon." Saori added.

Akashi cracked his knuckles and said to her, "If he does...we'll be ready."

* * *

We got through this one, but this love war is far from over. Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and everyone else...weigh in if you please!


	23. Ch 22: No Wedding

This is most definitely the start of yet another case of 'If I can't have you, no one will' but used in the most crazy ways.

* * *

Chapter 22: No Wedding

As another day comes by, Saori was walking by the village and she was really hoping for a chance to spend the rest of her life with Max and if it happens, it would be the best thing ever and as she thought about that, she was unaware of five different tigers sweeping in the valley that's keeping a very close eye on her and one of them said, "That's the one."

"Okay, when we come in for the kill...we'll drag her down to the temple and we'll make sure that she marries Kabishi." another tiger added.

"I'm just looking forward to getting some money out of this job." another tiger said, giggling for excitement.

Another tiger groans at him and slaps in the jaw to shut him up and said, "Must you love money?"

The other tiger shushes them and carefully awaits them until the next move and when they see Saori walking by and seeing Max, they know that it's time for the cue to come in.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Max looks up at Saori as she comes around the town and greets her with a kiss on the lips and a hug and asked, "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better. Max, do you think we could be married soon?" asked Saori.

Max already figured that the question was gonna be popped into his head, but he's not sure if he wants to go into it immediately or wait until it's actually time and he replied, "I would love that. Think it would be too soon?"

"I don't know. But I hope not soon enough." Saori replied.

They both chuckle in response and bboth agreed the same thing and Max scratched the back of his head and said to her, "I gotta head to work. Maybe I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Saori said, happily.

Max nods his head and kissed her in the cheek and walks away and he started thinking to himself, 'I have to find just the right ring for her.'

As Saori started to walk away, she found herself surrounded by a group of tigers with tuxedos on and she was familiarized by them already because they work with Kabishi and she said, "What do you guys want?"

"We have come over to invite you to our wedding." one tiger replied.

Saori scoffed at this and she replied, "Someone actually wants to marry one of you guys? Whomever's your bride must be really desperate."

Another tiger laughs at this and he said, "Funny you should say that...because it's your wedding."

Saori was shocked to hear this and she immediately knew what this is all about...Kabishi's still gonna marry her. She replied, "No way. Forget it! I want nothing else to do with him! I got Max now!"

As soon as she left, one tiger sighed heavily and he said, "All right, we've tried to be nice. Get this bitch."

They immediately went in and attacked her and just dragged her out of there and she started screaming for help and they were unaware that Kabishi's standing there with his tuxedo and lets out a smirk and said, "Let's see your punkass bitch save you now."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Max walks out of the jewelry store with this jewel-encrusted engagement ring and he wanted to show it to Akashi and Miyo for when he plans to propose to Saori soon and he knows that he's got Akashi's blessing thanks to his aura and he said, "I hope she likes this."

He places it back in his bag and when he makes his way to the tower, he suddenly got saw someone desperately running by to catch up to him and he said, "Hey...you Max?"

"Yeah? Who are you?" asked Max.

The person was a female leopardess with mounds of scars all over her and she said, "Do you know a Saori Okami?"

Suddenly, he got a sense that something was up and in his first instinct, he felt completely alarmed by the fact that she knows about her and asked, "Yeah?"

"She just got hijacked by some of Kabishi's hit men." she replied.

"What?! When did this happen?" asked Max, alarmed.

"A few minutes ago. They've dragged her back to his house for a wedding. If he forces to speak on her behalf, he's gonna make her life a living hell until he ends up torturing and raping her." the leopard replied.

"He's not gonna give up, isn't he?" Max said, angrily.

The leopard takes a deep breath and she replied, "You've got to stop him! She's gonna end up a victim...like I was."

Then, the surprising fact that Max met Kabishi's victims tells a grim story and he knows that he will not let that happen to Saori and he said, "I'll gather up my friends and we'll crash this wedding. Follow me!"

* * *

Something's going down! Wonder how the rest of them will take it! Master of Stories; Akashi, Miyo, Saori and everyone...are you ready to see what's happening next?!


	24. Ch 23: Fighting for Saori

This took me a few hours to do because I was able to expand this chapter into a crazy amount of heights with what will happen between both Max and Kabishi...fighting for Saori. Hopefully, this pays off.

* * *

Chapter 23: Fighting for Saori

"He did what?!" Akashi growled, in shock and anger.

Max nodded his head and explained to Akashi, "I didn't see it, but she told me that Kabishi sent in some posse over to abduct Saori and take her back to his place to marry her! This leopard told me that!"

"It's true! I was his 15th short-lived wife and 34th victim of his raping duty." the leopard responded.

Arizona could not believe that Kabishi had used and abused all those random women at hot topic and he said, "Guy's been freaking busy, hasn't he?"

"A lot. I was definitely surprised when I witnessed this as I came in this village and when I saw those group of tigers, I knew that they were a part of Kabishi's plan." she added.

"How do you know so much about this?" Akashi exclaimed.

The leopard growled at Akashi for asking such a question and replied, "Didn't I just tell you that a few minutes ago? Hello?! I was his 15th wife and 34th rape victim!"

Miyo whacked Akashi in the head and she turned to the leopard and replied, "Forgive my husband for being so clueless."

"I know this from personal experience because he forced me to be his girlfriend on the first day and I wasn't really looking for anyone then and after Kabishi...he just straight up beat me, burned me, threatened my life, raped me multiple times, chained me and shoved him down. Even whipped me on the back and forcing me to mate with him just so that he can start a relationship. And after I got forced to be married, he did the same things to me...only worse. Trust me when I tell you that all I can say it was just the horrible experience of my life with everything he put me through; especially when he steps out of the house and makes a pass at other women and he raped them as well." the leopard added.

Akashi, Max, Arizona, Miyo and Sierra were completely shocked to hear this and figured that if Kabishi forces Saori to say yes to him, those things will happen and the thought of that is definitely bugging Max to the point and he pounded his fist on the table and he said, "That guy is screwing around the wrong girl. He is not gonna get his paws on Saori as long as I'm around."

"Max...I'm siding with you on this, but if someone stands in Kabishi's way, he'll tear you alive just like that." the leopard said.

"I'm willing to take that risk for Saori...because I love her. And I want to do everything that I can to make sure she's protected and safe. If that means keeping her alive while I'm fighting him, so be it." Max replied.

"That's right, Max." Arizona said, nodding his head in agreement.

"We need to stop this wedding and get rid of Kabishi once and for all because when someone messes with my sister, they're messing with me." Akashi added.

Suddenly, Sierra noticed something in Max's bag and she asked, "What you got there?"

Max turns around and he sees that Sierra sees the bag and he lets out a big sigh and said, "I was gonna save it when I get the chance to do so, but..."

He then pulls out a little jewelry box and as he opened it, they were completely amazed by the engagement ring he bought and Akashi said, "An engagement ring? You bought it for Saori, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna rush it or anything because I was planning on saving it for the time being." Max added.

The leopard examined the ring and she said, "You might wanna put that in good use today."

"And Max...you already have my blessing to marry her." Akashi said, smiling.

Max places it back in the bag and with a serious face, he looks to Arizona and said, "Let's crash a wedding."

* * *

Back at a faraway village

Saori was still being dragged by these five tigers and as they made their way to the temple, mounds of people were standing there waiting for Kabishi to marry him and Saori dreaded this moment would come and whispered to herself, "Kill me now."

Kabishi walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm and took her to the altar and said, "Be happy for me."

Saori lets out a fake smile and thinks to herself, 'Come on, Max...where are you?'

The minister clears his throat and he said, "Hello, everyone. We are now here to bring this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Kabishi, seeing that this is your 40th bride..."

"40?!" Saori blurted out.

Kabishi growled at her for interrupting and muttered, "If you don't shut up..."

He then turns to the minister and chuckled softly and replied, "She's just a little nervous to be around this wonderful face."

'Or what's left of it.' Saori thought.

"Now...Kabishi, do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the minister.

"I do. And she does too." Kabishi quickly said.

"Uh...but the bride must speak whether she wants to marry you or not."

Kabishi looked up at him and replied, "She does wanna marry me."

"I would like to hear from her though." the minister added.

Saori groaned at this and when Kabishi faced her, he whispered in her ear, "You better say you want me."

Saori growled softly and replied, "No, I don't."

Kabishi growled at him and screamed, "YES, YOU DO!"

Then, he looks up at the minister and said, "She does."

The minister didn't really know what else to say and he then said, "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone was dead silent and Kabishi lets out a very evil smirk that no one has objected to this marriage and the minister said, "Then, by the power invested in me...I now pronounce you-"

It was soon interrupted when Max burst in the room and shouted, "I freaking object!"

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Max come in for the first time and Saori was completely happy he came in and stopped the wedding and she ran towards him and hugged him tightly and kissed his lips and said, "I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course I did. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you than that punkhole." Max replied.

Kabishi chuckled angrily as he saw this unfold and replied, "Seriously?! You'd rather be with that punk of trash?!"

Saori growled at Kabishi and he said to his face, "That's right. I'd very much rather be his punk than your bitch."

Then, with one look at Max, she exclaimed to the entire crowd, "I love Maximus Bushido-Akio!"

Max smiled at her and she has always loved her from the very beginning and if she can proclaim her love for him, he was gonna say it out loud and proud. He stood by her side and exclaimed, "And I love Saori Tora Okami!"

"I've always loved you when we were cubs. Now it's all true. And you're the reason why I left him for you." Saori replied.

Kabishi's rage began to rise up when he heard Saori admit his love for Max and figured that this was not happening at all and he lets out a dangerous roar in front of everyone and looked completely enraged and shouted, "You useless no-good son of a bitch!"

"You're the bitch!" Max shot back.

Everyone exclaimed in agreement that Max made a comeback at Kabishi and Max said to him, "She's better off without you!"

Then, he went towards both tigers and said, "If I can't have Saori, no one can!"

He then punched Saori in the face and shoved her down to the ground and as he started to bodyslam her, Max brought Saori out of his way and landed on the floor and he started panting heavily and he got back up and punched him in the face, jaw and kicked him in the stomach hard and flipped him across the ground.

Kabishi grabbed Max and punched him in the stomach, back and head and shoved him to the ground and he ran towards him and attempted to whack him with a mallet, but Max immediately dodged his moves and ran between his legs and bit him in the back, causing Kabishi to roar in pain.

"Go, Maxim!" Saori cheered.

"Don't root for this punk!" Kabishi growled.

Max grabbed Kabishi from behind and wrestled him straight to the ground and said, "This punk is gonna teach you a lesson!"

Both of them rolled around on the ground, trying to knock each other out and when Kabishi kicked Max in mid-air, he grabbed onto the ceiling with his claws and then swung his entire body around and did a corkscrew kick and slugged Kabishi in the jaw.

Kabishi gets back up and growls at Max and he said, "Big mistake!"

Just then, Arizona comes leaping by and pins him to the ground and onto the wall and said, "This is for my brother...and every single women you've messed with!"

Kabishi shoved Arizona down to the ground and he replied, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"We know you're a serious sex offender!" Arizona spat out.

The rest of the audience gasped in horror to learn that the groom is the convicted sex offender and Kabishi looks up and sees the others in shock and fury that Saori almost married this sex offender and that took Saori by surprise and she said, "I knew you were trouble then!"

Then, Kabishi immediately went over and pinned her down to the ground and slit her dress open and punches her in the face and claws her and has the intent to claw her clothes, but got stopped by this Bao guang power and when he turned around, he saw Akashi coming by to fight him and said, "So...we meet again."

"Your sister is trash! Why would someone like this punk love a worthless trashy whore like her?!" Kabishi shouted.

Akashi straight up punched him in the face and he grabbed him by the neck and said, "Don't you ever call my sister that! And this is for all the times you put not only her, but us through!"

Akashi shoved him down to the ground and he comes over to him and scratched, claw, bit and shoved him down to the ground, but Kabishi came back swinging as he unleashed his dark aura everywhere, with his dark claws and fangs growing out and he starts fighting uncontrollably and planned to kill Akashi, but Akashi dodged it with great panache and he comes in and punches him out, slit his outfit open, exposing his bare chest and Kabishi growled at him and comes after Akashi, punching him and flipping him around.

"That was a 200 yuan tuxedo!" Kabishi exclaimed.

Akashi got up and replied, "Well, now it's half off!"

Kabishi growled and began to punch Akashi out and when he got out his sword to kill Max, Saori unleashed her Rakurai powers to create a bolt of electricity and struck Kabishi in the back, causing him to roar in pain and shouted, "Get away from my boyfriend!"

Kabishi slowly walks over to her as Akashi gets behind Max and touches his shoulder, which gave him half of his aura and suddenly, he looks up at Akashi and he said, "Let's get him together."

"Yeah." Max agreed.

Kabishi slapped her in the face and grew seethingly angry at Saori for loving Max and he said, "You're just like the others! You just straight up abandoned me on purpose! Now...you'll know how I felt!"

He pulls out his sword and plans to stab her, but got stopped when a surge of Bao guang landed on his back, which made him fall down to the ground and Akashi stood there and said, "Nice one, Max."

Max was pretty much surprised with what he just did, but he had no time to question it as they were ready to knock Kabishi out big. Kabishi came towards both of them and Akashi punched him in the face and jaw while Max grabbed his tail and threw him in every which way but loose and then used his aura to punch, kick, bite and claw him everywhere.

Kabishi wasn't gonna let them win this one and he was willing to do everything to stop this fight and he went over to both of them, but both of them got out of the way and Akashi went ahead and punched, slugged and flipped him down pat and then, he threw him across the air and kicks him in the face while Max comes ahead and dodges every single blow Kabishi's giving him.

Kabishi got frustrated with both Akashi and Max dodging their punches and he would love to do nothing more but to kill both of them and when he was gonna stop them with the use of his sword, Akashi looked up at Max and asked, "Ready for the super Bao guang?"

"Don't know what that is...but let's do it!" Max exclaimed.

Both of them held their paws and they just jumped up in the air and released a dual super bao guang and aimed it directly at Kabishi, to which he was screaming in unstoppable pain as he was struck by them and he was no match for them and after that, he just fell down to the ground.

Max and Akashi panted heavily and as Max checks on Saori, Akashi brought out his katana just in case there's any movement with Kabishi and when he saw him trying to get up, he immediately stabbed him in the back with the katana, causing him to roar in pain and ended up with him getting arrested.

After that happened, Max runs to Saori and he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and Saori completely accepted the kiss as he felt Max's warm embrace all around and when they let go, Saori told him, "Thank you so much! You were amazing!"

"So were you." Max replied.

Akashi stood behind him and he re-touched his shoulder, retrieving his aura back to him and he said to him, "Propose, my friend."

Max knew that this was gonna happen eventually, but for whatever happens, he knew that he was gonna spend all eternity on her and he looks at Saori in the eye, got down on one knee and pulls out the ring...to which Saori receives a huge shock.

"Saori Toka Okami...will you marry me?" asked Max.

She was overwhelmed with tears and without any hesitation, she replied, "YES! It's about time!"

Both of them hugged each other and kissed each other again and both of them knew that they'd be together forever and Akashi knew it for the first time and he said, "I am so proud of you, Max. I know you will take good care of her."

"I know I will." Max replied.

* * *

Wasn't it worth watching?! Max and Saori are finally getting engaged! Next stop...the wedding!


	25. Ch 24: Finally Married

The moment we've all been waiting for...Max and Saori are finally getting married!

* * *

Chapter 24: Finally Married

Within a week after that, Max was completely looking forward to the moment he's been waiting for...marrying Saori and the reunion between the two tigers brought them back together and it just shows how much they love each other and will love them through time and time again. Mostly everything had been set up before Kabishi was about to marry Saori, but everyone that Max and Saori knew piled onto the Heavenly Tower to have their wedding take place.

Musaki and Summer also came by with their kids to attend the festivities and Akashi and Arizona were really excited to see them come in and they gave each other hugs and greetings and Arizona said, "Long time, no see, Saki."

"It's great to see you guys too." Musaki replied, happily.

"Same here." Summer agreed.

Akashi looked up at them and he said, "We're really awestruck that you're here for the wedding."

Musaki chuckled and replied, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Miyo was quick to gather around the mounds of cakes being brought into the wedding as well as the rest of the baked goods they sent and on top of that, she's Saori's bridesmaid to check and see if she looks phenomenal.

Soon enough, Po, Shifu and the Furious Five arrived to watch Saori get married to Max and Po could barely contain his excitement...for cake, of course. Po then asked, "I bet their cake is gonna be so delicious! So many cakes, but only one gut. I hope that it won't come out of my butt."

Everyone was silent after Po's weird cake poetry skill and Shifu said, "Po...this wedding is for Saori and Max only. So...you need to keep yourself composed and in control."

"Like that's gonna happen." Monkey muttered.

Meanwhile, Tigress could not be any more happy for Saori that she's finally gonna marry Max and regardless of their rocky relationship, she had to admit that Max is a capable protector and she walks over to Saori's room and when she got there, she saw her wear this wonderful wedding dress and she could not look any more wonderful than that.

"Hi, mom." Saori said.

Tigress really felt overwhelmed with so much emotion she's been shoving underground for 2 decades that finally came out and she said, "Saori...words cannot express how proud I am of you. Now that you're gonna marry Max, you don't know how much this makes me feel that my little girl is gonna get married."

Saori lets out a smile and she said, "I can't believe it either. This is gonna be the most wonderful day of my life."

"I know. I am proud to call you my stepdaughter and I love seeing the woman you're becoming." Tigress stated.

Tigress started tearing up and Saori puts her paw on her shoulder and she tells her, "I'm just happy you're a part of it. And don't worry about me. Wherever I go, I'll always be your little girl."

In response, Tigress immediately stood up and gave Saori a hug and the love that they have for each other has maximized by many and Saori couldn't be any more lucky and when they let go, Tigress lets out a smile and just said, "I wish you and Max all the best."

"Thanks, mama."

Later on, everything was all set up and the guests are packed to the max and as Max anxiously waits for Saori to come, he looks up and sees the rest of his family and friends; his siblings, his panda dad and step mom and the Elemental Hazards coming in to give Max some support and as they started playing the music, they stood up and saw Saori come in with this beautiful wedding gown.

Max could not be any more happier and he just saw how beautiful she looked in that dress and said, "Wow..."

"Max is gonna hit that." Ravi said, silently chuckling.

Tigress reacted with a simple punch in the arm and Duke looks up at him and said, "Zip it."

As they came closer to the altar, Taiga escorted Saori towards the front and Master Shifu asked, "Who gives this bride away?"

"I do." Taiga replied.

Taiga found it tough to let Saori go, but he knows in his heart that Max is in good hands and as he lets her go, she walks besides Max and the two looked at each other and Shifu said, "Hello, everyone. We are gathered here today to join in this man and woman in holy matrimony. Maximus...you've been staying with Saori side by side through thick and thin over the years and I really believe that you've been the best lover for her. And you have always kept your promise that you'd be there for her no matter what and I know in the future that you'll still keep it. And for Saori, I'm really glad that the love you have for Max is still there, even in the hands of a convicted sex offender."

It took only a few minutes for them to profess their love to each other and it was time to make it official.

"Saori Tora Okami, do you take Maximus to be your husband?" asked Shifu.

Saori looks at Max with happy tears in her eyes and replied, "I do."

Then, Shifu turns to Max and asked, "And you Maximus, do you that Saori to be your wife?"

Max lets out a smile and replied, "I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me by the People's Republic of China and as the master of the Jade Palace, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride before Po quickly comes in eats your cake." Shifu added.

Everyone except for Po was laughing at this joke and at that point, Max and Saori looked at each other and kissed them on the lips and hugged each other and Shifu said, "It is with great pleasure that we give you Mr. and Mrs. Bushido-Akio-Okami Ling."

Everyone stood up and cheered for the white tiger couple and as they walked out of the aisle, rice and flowers were being thrown and Saori knew that this is the one person she's gonna spend the rest of her life with and Akashi couldn't help but start crying his eyes out after witnessing this beautiful moment come alive and Miyo felt the same way too.

Arizona could not be any more prouder of Max at that moment and he whispered, "Way to go, Maxie."

A carriage was waiting for the couple as they setted out of the temple and they started to ride around the whole Amatersu Village and they kissed each other with a little sign on the back that said, 'Just married'. That's how everyone can tell they're gonna be a couple for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Happy ending, huh? We got the epliogue coming up!


	26. Epliogue

This is a wrap-up epilogue show how much suppot I've gotten from everyone who's been reading and reviewing this fic and we leave it on an awesome note!

* * *

Epilogue

Some years later...

Max was in the middle of meditating in a meadow near the house and as he was concentrating, he started looking back on all the things that have happened to him in the past; from having an adopted family, gaining a brotherhood with Arizona, falling for Saori, making some accomplishments with his dream...all of those moments that will never be forgotten and will always be remembered for the rest of his life.

"Baba?"

Max opened his eyes and he turns around and saw a little white tiger cub standing behind him and he lets out a smile and said, "Hey, little guy? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

He picks him up and puts him on his lap and said, "You found me, Mason."

Mason puts his arms around his dad and in response to that, Max hugs him deeply as he felt a deep sense of affection with being a dad and he knows that he's gonna give something that he never had as a cub himself.

"Hey, Maxie. I see you found Mason."

Max turns around and sees his wife, Saori coming up behind him and he said to him, "Yep, I guess he was trying to find me."

Saori chuckled softly and he brought both tigers over to the house and to their surprise; Arizona, Akashi, Miyo and Sierra came by to see them and everyone was all smiles, just visiting them. Even Sierra and Arizona's new litter of pups comes over to play with Mason and the rest of his sibs.

"How does it feel being a dad?" asked Akashi, happily.

Max chuckled softly and he looked at Akashi in the eye and replied, "It's definitely the best thing I could ever do. They bring the most out of you, but the bring out the best in you."

"Now you see that this is the same thing I felt when my kids were born." Akashi replied.

Miyo agreed with that and she looked up at Max and said, "You've come a long way, Maxie. You really have grown up to be a great person, a husband, a father and a friend."

Arizona couldn't agree more and he said, "I'm so proud of you. You've definitely gained a new perspective on life."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Max replied.

Later that evening

All the cubs were fast asleep and as Max comes in to check on them, he looks at them with a smile on his face while having that warm feeling in his heart that he's very lucky to be a father of five cubs; three boys and two girls; and he knows that he'll do anything he can for them. Not to mention, anything for his beloved mate Saori.

"Good night, kids." Max whispered, as he left the room.

He makes his way to Saori's bedroom, but not before looking at all of the pictures of them in their younger years and he never thought that any of this would happen, but he's very grateful for everything he has and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Just then, he noticed Saori coming behind him and she lets out a smile and told him, "Looking at some pictures?"

"Yeah, sometimes I look back and ask myself, 'Did all of this really happen to us?' and it really did make our love grow stronger than anything." Max replied.

"Everything happens for a reason...and this reason is well worth having. I'm really lucky to have you as my mate." Saori said.

"Me too." Max said, with a smile.

They kissed each other in the lips and Saori looks up at Max and asked, "Wanna share our love in our room?"

"Yep." Max said, happily.

They both made their way to the room and Max placed his arms around Saori's waist and kissed her neck and both of them closed the door to their room and continued to show each other their love and affection for each other...along with the sounds of love between these two tigers.

* * *

And that's it! Much thanks to Master of Stories for this amazing support! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it! Got some new fics coming up soon, so until then...this ia AniUniverse saying see yinz later!


End file.
